


Hymn to the Wind

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Spring - Garden of Eiar [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: HP设二周目主线part1，蛇院雀&鹰院修。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	1. Chapter 1

猎头者走进酒吧时，本就稀稀落落的交谈声如同遭了沉默咒般静止了一瞬，直到门上的吊铃随着门扇关闭而再度响了一响、旋即归于无声，将冬末的寒风关在了外头，几个分别窝藏在角落里或吧台边的酒客才重新转向自己面前的玻璃杯与先前交谈的对象。然而酒馆各处都隐隐投来窥探的好奇目光，伴随着他走至吧台前丢下几枚银币。“涨了一西可。”老板没精打采地告诉他。男人在斗篷底下皱了皱眉头，又多往吧台上抛了一枚。

这种人在战后才出现，对于面目遮遮掩掩，兜帽底下还另罩着脸，以非法的私人手段干着傲罗该干的活儿。魔法部发过批文要追捕这些家伙，明面上宣称要将他们全都弄进阿兹卡班，实际执行力度上却暧昧得很。所以这也算是一个通识的秘密，猎头者们通常出现在郊野间，在巫师最边缘的驻扎点外游荡，搜寻着“暴君”的黑巫师残党——现在人们敢于这么称呼查尔斯了，昔日的布列塔尼亚，误入歧途的炼金术士，死亡圣器最新的一个痴迷者。然而无论先前他拥有多么显赫的名头，现在也都不过是既往的梦魇了。

当任的班子不算有力，而那昔日追在那炼金术士身后的疯子们又掌握着一些足够危险的东西，以至于这类猎头者的存在实则是被默许的。尽管发布了追捕令，悬赏栏上挂着的却仍然只有那些个疯子残党咆哮着的影像。猎头者们则仍然遮掩着脸庞，小心地游离于人群之外，游离在巫师们的聚集点边缘，用和通缉令上的家伙们所使用的相差无几的非法手段去对付他们，而不拥有一纸来自官方的特批令。

所以这一个也在沉默地经受那些探究的眼神，并着好奇与畏惧，惊叹与厌恶。干这行的人收获不了多少感激，也保不齐自己什么时候也会被挂上通缉令，人们能给予的有限的善意也不过是不将他们的行踪捅漏给实打实的执法者。男人拿走了自己的黄油啤酒，把自己扔进最后一个无人的角落里，手探进兜帽底下扯下了遮面用的布巾，让它轻飘飘地落在一侧手腕上，绕了几圈好端端地缠紧了。他警觉地翻起眼睑，一边呷着热饮一边自暗处打量着酒馆当中的其他人。于是投向他的目光变得躲躲闪闪，这类反应也是相当寻常，明面上判定不出什么潜在的问题。

然而他还是缓慢地扫视了三周，最终将目光顿格在一个和酒友一道划拳的中年人身上。那人很不起眼，微微佝偻着背，魔杖藏在衣袖里，花白头发胡乱梳成了一股辫。他在输了两把后大声叹气，抠抠索索地丢出两三个铜板。猎头者耐心地打量了他好一会儿，手掌放到了桌面底下，魔杖慢慢滑到了掌心。

中年人的两个酒友推搡着他的胳膊，而猎头者安静地等待着时机。他将那杯热饮喝空，手仍举在半空中时面巾便滑回了兜帽底下。杯子顿落的那一刻他忽然站起身来，紧接着便是一道绿光划过整个酒馆，在墙壁上烧灼出一个孔眼。那中年人大叫了一声，惊恐地看了过来。猎头者则终于将目光转向他身边，他酒友之一本来所在的方位现在空无一人，幻影移形发出的动静完全被魔咒掩盖了过去。男人冷哼着看向掌心所握的追踪信标，撇了撇嘴，在一声轻微的爆裂响动中同样从酒馆里消失了。

他落在了荒野间，在铁灰色的森林的边缘，还不至完全除去晕眩便击出一道障碍咒，随后便定睛望见他所追踪的人的高大身形。那仍然是个中年人，维持着一副英武相貌。他多挥了一下魔杖后，那副面容便在他的注视下缓慢变形，变成了通缉令上高居榜首的那张脸孔。“我承认很多把戏都瞒不过你。”猎头者说，“但如果你想甩掉追踪的话，最好换个不那么好认的伪装，说不准还能给我造成点麻烦。事到如今你还在妄图保持气度？”

他举着魔杖，持续不断地对那人施加着无形束缚。逃亡者咧嘴发笑，并未露出吃惊或惊慌神情。“我知道你是谁。”他用一副笃定口吻说。猎头者不为所动，淡然点了点头。

“你当然知道。”他说，“我追踪你有三个月了，瓦尔德施泰因。我不觉得我完全做到了不打草惊蛇。”

然而逃亡者却摇了头，伴着那平淡而矜持的态度。“不，我知道你是谁，你身上有我们的印记。”他说，“我认得你的眼睛。”

猎头者一皱眉，那中年人便在他的注视下与嘴唇嚅动间飘至空中，两条胳膊被迫抻开，魔杖也飞了出来。然而那人仿佛仍对此不以为意，以至于猎头者不得不怀疑起他还藏着别的什么把戏。备用的魔杖？施加了多重防护咒？附近还有其它流亡者可以形成合围？他一条一条数着，苦恼于自己是否考虑得还不够周全。他独自一人时总是考虑得不够周全。

“不是所有的猎头者都是为了金钱，即使那的确很诱人。”那挂在通缉令榜首的中年人，俾斯麦·瓦尔德施泰因说。他生着一副战士的脸孔，在这般恶劣处境里仍然挂着彬彬有礼的笑容，这古怪场景很难不叫人心怀犹豫且疑窦丛生。“我的通缉令底下写着多少个零，嗯？但我知道，所有为此而来的人都没法要我的命。”

“那么那些不是为此而来的呢？”猎头者问。他的声音仍然平定，并不将自己的疑虑表显出来。事情至此几经曲折，他竟觉得当下的顺利显得有些荒谬了。俾斯麦平伸着双手，从容地望着他。最末的冬风从荒野边缘席卷而过，微微将他的兜帽边缘掀起了半分。

“也没办法。”俾斯麦说，“除去一个该死的幸运儿，苟活得太久了。然而是啊，终究是没人能拿到那笔赏金的，因为你并不会去领取。”

“我不是为此而来，”猎头者反击道，“但并不意味着我乐意多赚一笔外快。”

“很可惜，你也没那个机会了。”俾斯麦说。

他咧嘴露出森白齿尖，终究是表露了确切的威胁。“是在说你会先一步要我的命吗？”猎头者淡然问道，将手头魔杖握得更紧了些。他握着凸柄的下沿，如手持利剑般直直指向对方的心脏。而那人摇了摇头，笑容显得有些古怪。

“不。”他回答道，“你的命运不由我来终结。”

这发言为当下的对峙笼上了更多不详的气氛。按理说来明智的做法是令他闭嘴，短暂的或永久的都行。要么把他交给更加适合提讯的人，要么让他彻底没有反抗余地。“看看你。你在盘算怎么击毙我呢。”俾斯麦说，沉稳面容间挑起一抹恰到好处的讶异，“所以现在你倒放得出不可饶恕咒了，令人吃惊。你可真是成长了不少啊。”

“承蒙关照。”猎头者说，“缴械咒和束缚咒可没法应付一群穷凶极恶的疯子。”

那被束缚的逃亡者大笑了一声，短促而刺耳，眼目间寒芒迸射。“你也是疯子行列中的一个了，枢木。”他说，“你早就是了。”

凛冽寒风再度撕扯过兜帽边缘时，从下方露出了猎头者蓬松的棕色额发。他仅露的眼目边缘相当年轻，常理来说应该属于刚刚踏出学校、正在寻找生计或刚刚为此忙碌起来的年岁，那双眼睛却仿佛已经死了。他拿捏着自己的魔杖，听到对方提及久不曾听闻的名姓时，眼神才稍一波动。“你和我们有什么不同呢？”俾斯麦说，“你愿意追随的人死了，你离开了正规光明的道路，你和我们使用一样的咒语——致命的咒语。你的灵魂也已被扭曲了，你手上一样染着血。”猎头者眼目微微一凝，喉头发出细微滚动，咽下遥远的、属于死亡的灰烬。他的心脏在某一瞬间剧痛起来，宛如被撕裂一般。他在面罩下抿紧嘴唇，克制自己不为此发出丁点软弱声息。

“我不否认。”他说，“我从不否认我是个有罪之人。”

然后他便抖动手腕，预备先将对方击昏了，再设法弄回魔法部愿意管辖的范围中去。他心中不安的直觉愈发强烈了，仿佛空气都变得滞涩起来。受缚者冲他微笑，那微笑很容易令人不寒而栗。“你不过是在复仇。”俾斯麦说，“你以秩序的名义追捕我们，也不过是在复仇。幸存者之间的厮杀，充斥着愤怒的宣泄，没有哪一方是无辜的。毕竟说到底，杀死那个人的并不是我们，你分明知道的。”

他那双寒芒迸射的眼睛忽然一亮，有一侧忽然萦绕上一层古怪的、鲜血似的光彩。他仍然张着双臂，这会儿却不似被强迫驱使、而是自行在试图迎接什么了。“听啊。听着吧。”他昂然道，“你或许可以击败我，但你无法击败更为古老玄奥的魔法。我看得到未来，是因为我在它受伤时饮用过它流在岩石上的血。我没有遇见过它的真身，但我知道它存在。你也会知道的，那不仅仅是遥远的传说。”他大睁着双眼，面容都微微扭曲起来。“瞧啊，枢木。”他嘶声说，“现在它来了。”

“阿瓦达索命！”猎头者吼道。一道先前在酒馆中未能奏效的绿光横空而过，击中了他的心脏。于是布列塔尼亚所剩下的最忠诚的党羽也断去了呼吸，面容上仍然残余着诡异而不详的笑容。年轻的猎头者随手一甩魔杖，让那具尸体摔落在地。他的心脏如擂鼓般砰砰作响，渐渐应和上了虚空中跑动的蹄声。

然后他看到了——那未知的、不祥的生物，仿佛踏着虚幻的火焰，眼目也一样明亮而空洞。它遍体黢黑，小跑的动作虽则轻盈却不足流畅了，显得苍老而疲惫。它跑出缺乏生气的铁灰的森林，昂起冠首来发出嘶鸣。空气在那一刹那完全凝固起来，叫人没了脱身的余地。

它所封锁的甚至不是魔力，猎头者意识到。它所封锁的是某种根源，空间，或者更加可怕的东西。它向着自己踏步而来时，他全然动弹不得，也无法使用一次幻影移形。也许更早，他意识到，更早的时候、他刚刚随着那逃亡者转移到此地的时候，便已然落入这个圈套了。那时他们还停留在它生存的领域边缘，封禁的力量还算微弱，不至于让他警醒。

那头不祥的生物踏步而来时，姿态仍然优雅而美丽。它微微低下头来，额顶探出的尖角亮起了光芒。在那尖角实际抵到他的胸膛之前，他便失去了对于现世的感应。他浑浑噩噩地飘浮在虚空中，一时间甚至没有意识到自己是否经历了什么疼痛。

他在那飘飘然的境况中停留了许久，仿佛思维也随之凝滞了一般。我是死了吗？这是他缓慢形成的第一个念头。在这个念头成形之后，更多动作和体感也都恢复得容易了一些。他摸了摸自己的脸面，兜帽消失了，面上的遮罩也消失了。他站在某个地方，周围弥漫着白茫茫的雾气。他看见一把长椅，长椅是空的。

在昔日流传的故事中，死者会来到站台。有人在等待，有人会指引，然后他们乘上列车离开，或者由着软弱的执拗而回去人世间变作幽灵。所以终于结束了，他想。足够了。作为肃清秩序也好，作为复仇的杀戮也罢，只要他仍然存活一日，他就终究不可能获得全然的安宁。而今这一切都结束了，来得太快，但不算令人不可接受。他站在那里，以为这就是自己始终在等待的。

只是有些可惜，他想着，发出微弱叹息。我以为你会等在这里。

然后他听见低沉而刺耳的动静，宛如熟悉的鸣笛，由那老旧而笨重的蒸汽列车所发出。他眨了眨眼，讶异地发现它并非自远方行驶而来预备叫他搭载，而是一早便侯在那里了。雾气开始散去，深红色的列车出现在他眼前，伴随而来的还有熙熙攘攘的人声，由虚幻渐渐落到实处。

“……列车即将出发，”站台上隆隆回响着魔法扩音，重复着发出播报，“开往霍格沃茨的列车即将出发——”

他呆愣愣地站在那里，站在人群攒动的九又四分之三站台上，周围满是送行的父母在与即将开学的孩子们吻别。他从中看到了一些熟悉面孔，遥远而熟悉，那般稚嫩年轻应当已经是数年以前的事情了。他张大了嘴，喉间咕哝了一声，然后他察觉到自己发出的声音也稚嫩得令人吃惊。

他终于低下头来，看到了自己缩小了许多的手掌，以及脚边所摆放的行李箱。

 

每年的开学典礼都不算有趣，今年也一样令人兴致缺缺。样貌年轻的女巫坐在教师席位上支楞着下颌，满心不耐地等待着分院仪式后的开餐。她用手掌掩住了一小个哈欠，唯独在听到一个L打头的姓氏时提起了半分精神，讶异地看了眼那个在分院帽报出学院名后稳步走向对应长桌的黑发男孩。玛丽安娜的儿子？她眨了眨眼。这比她预期的要早了一年。由此她才稍稍提起了些兴致，支撑着她坚持到了用餐。

每年的用餐时刻也都差不多，那些个新生会被各学院的高年级学生或者幽灵指引着认清教师席位上的面孔。大部分人无一例外地要向她多看上几眼，且在第一眼都不会将她认成在任的教职工、而是认成某个级长或者当任的女学生会主席，并在得到解说后会再讶异向她多看几眼。当任的魔咒课教授差不多也习惯了这么个流程，且对此不怎么在乎，专心致志地对付起了面前的馅饼。她饱足地放下了喝空的高脚杯后，残羹剩饭一溜地从桌面上消失了。然后是七歪八扭的校歌大合唱，再然后她便预备回去打个盹了，顺便思考一下该如何对付那个新来学校的小可爱。

各个学院的级长带领着新生们离席，别的学生也开始缓慢散去。教师们各自搭上话头后结伴而去，她也加入了那个队伍的末端，然后在礼堂外被从后而拽住了衣袍。她扭过头来看了个空，蹙着眉低下头去，才看见一个一脸惊慌失措的小男孩。“C.C.！”他嚷嚷着，饱满面颊上都多涨了些血色。被唤名者眉头蹙得更深，打量着这张显然属于入学新生的陌生面孔。

“教授。”她哼声道，“哪来的小鬼头，这么不懂规矩？”

“教授。院长。我很抱歉。”男孩一口气说完，使劲仰着脑袋，蓬松额发下的绿眼睛瞪得发圆，“但是C.C.，你得帮帮我。”

他的眼睛里写满了迫切的焦急与惊惶，这让她心下一软，更加耐心地打量了回去。“你是姓什么来着，枢木？”她寻思道，从自己对分院仪式稀薄的记忆中努力翻找了一阵，而后记起这应该是自己学院下的新增成员。“你怎么了？没跟上级长带领的队伍？”她随口道，又仔细地看了看他的眼睛，“嗯……等等。等一下。”

她眨了眨眼，忽然伸手搭住了男孩的肩膀，带着他拐进了旁侧昏暗的角落。离席的人群从相反的方向离去，喧杂声息渐渐稀薄了不少。女巫将双手都伸出，指尖搭覆在了男孩的太阳穴上。她神情间的漫不经心渐渐褪去，严肃认真地看望着那双绿眼睛。

“你经历了什么？”她问他，“你的灵魂究竟出了什么毛病？”


	2. Chapter 2

那个男孩惊慌失措地找过来时，即使按照正常教学日程来看，也已经过了图书馆开放的钟点了。正常教学日程，而不是令人手忙脚乱的开学时间。所以在这头一个夜晚，他们所能交谈的时间并不充裕。魔咒课教授带着她的新学生拐去了自己的办公室，并告诉他午夜之前他一定会被撵回宿舍睡觉的。“我已经习惯不规律的睡眠了。”男孩摆着一副不大高兴的表情嘀咕了一句，因为他此刻的样貌过于稚嫩而显得有些缺乏威慑力。C.C.弹了他一个脑袋嘣，冷酷地告诉他不管此前是个什么作息、别忘了现在是开学时间，第二天还需要上课。

“我要对你使用摄神取念了。”然后她宣布道。显然，以对方当前的语无伦次程度，这才是弄明白一切最为快捷的方法。男孩闭了嘴，片刻后才犹疑地点了点头。于是她将他摁在办公桌前的座椅上，那个座位通常属于一些前来帮忙干些抄写活儿的高年级学生。以一年级新生的体量坐上去，他的脚跟甚至都没能够着地。这么一个孩子本该看上去毫无威胁，但在女巫垂目接触到他的眼睛时，还是下意识地皱起了眉头。

她将手指搭上他的太阳穴，低语着叫他放松、不要抵抗。他很是耗了些时间才算放下那股一直萦绕于身的本能似的戒备，为此C.C.还稍稍用上了一点儿精神暗示。男孩的眼神渐渐温和了些，她才投入到那她尚不了解的灵魂意念中去。

她窥见了荒原，黢黑的、高大的异兽，四足踏着毫无温度的灵魂之火，而不真的烧灼一缕草叶。她看见在那以前就被击毙的死者的样貌，一时间有些讶异。她还未窥见更多东西，这份心神动荡就造成了更为严重的后果。而因她正置身于这片记忆构筑的地界中，她几乎是立即就察觉到了哪里出了纰漏。她迅速收回自己的意念探查，神情凝重地看着面前陡然间一脸煞白的年轻人。

不像常人的灵魂固化在身躯当中，与血肉相结合而凝实无比，他的灵魂轻得像烟，稍加惊扰便险些溃散了。在亲眼望见造成这一切的根源所在之后，她对于自己冒失的探查行为生出了强烈的歉意和后怕。随后那份愧疚便被震惊所替代了，因她见到这年轻人拼劲咬紧了嘴唇，硬是没发出一声痛哼。灵魂几近被震散是何种程度的痛苦呢？深入脏腑，深入骨髓，本身与世界之间的关联都要断去，就算他跌倒在地发出惨嚎也不足为奇。

然而他一声未吭，即使呼吸间都危险地痉挛了起来。C.C.面色一肃，抽出魔杖来点在他前额上，让杖尖笼下一圈又一圈柔和的银白光晕。男孩勉力喘着气，在他面色渐渐红润回去时，额发已然被冷汗浸湿了。他的手指从座椅扶手上挪开了，肩膀微微瑟缩着。C.C.在他终于能大口呼吸时一挥魔杖，一杯为教职工办公室特供的热巧克力落在了他面前。

“喝了它。”女巫心烦意乱地说，快步走去她的书柜边，一整层书本都飞了出来绕着她打转，她飞速检索了一番后让其中一本落到了掌间。剩余的书本挨个儿蹦回了原位，唯独被留下的一本在她掌间哗啦啦翻起了陈旧松脆的书页。“鼠尾草，长角水蛇皮，幼生独角兽鬃毛，唔——月心草，”她快速过了一遍其中一个配方，缓缓皱起了眉头，“麻烦了，我大概得去打劫塞希尔的库存。”

她转过身，那杯巧克力已经见了底。枢木朱雀低着头，眼睛盯着空了的杯底看。“……你确定你用的是摄神取念吗？”他哑着嗓子说，听起来相当委屈，“这比钻心咒还难扛。”

即使已经知道了对方的实际年龄不如看上去这般年幼，但当一个孩子以这副委屈神情说出这番话来时，C.C.还是禁不住有点可怜他。她在书本摊开的那一页划了一个符文标记，而后将合拢的书本放回了桌面上。“你中过钻心咒？”她轻声问，弯下腰去，手掌蹭了蹭男孩汗湿的额角。朱雀张了张嘴，仿佛久未经历过这般亲昵的阵仗。片刻后他的神情又恢复成了满不在乎，摆在那张脸上显得有些格格不入。

“也就一两次吧，在我一个人捕猎的那段时间里不慎挨上的。”他耸起肩膀，口吻轻快了许多，“被追捕的人总是不会太讲道理。”

他谈论此事的方式让女巫沉默了少顷，也让她刚滋生不久的好奇心往良性的方向转变了。好吧，她想。好吧。这小子有些能耐，我也乐意帮助他。“所以那是什么？”在她沉默的时候，朱雀又开口问她，“黑色的独角兽？”

“梦魇。”C.C.回答道。她直起身来，绕回了办公桌的后方去。“作为魔法生物可考的历史和独角兽差不多古老，但从来没有研究者弄清两个族群之间的关联。”她解说道，“两个世纪以前，学界大多将它们视作独角兽的变异分支，也有说法声称它们就是完全独立的两个物种，更有甚者传言它们是独角兽和夜骐的杂交产物——嗯，这种说法倒是可以解释它们数量的稀少。”她顿了一顿，旋即撇过嘴，倒回了自己那把宽大而舒适的靠背椅里。“当然啦，从来没人能弄清楚过。”她慢慢说，“而到了现在，在它们被定性为灭绝物种之后，研究也无法继续展开了。”

“梦魇。”男孩跟着重复道。他面上的痛苦成分消退得很快，很难想象他是从哪儿锻炼来的承受力与恢复力。“我听说过。”他皱着眉头说，“可我以为那不过是……幻想出来吓唬人用的。”

“大多数魔法生物对于麻瓜而言都是幻想生物，”C.C.替他指出了客观事实，“你能否认它们的存在吗？”

男孩扁了扁嘴，敷衍地点了点头。“而且我以为它们是不生角的。”他咕哝道。C.C.摇了摇头，嘲笑了一下他的想当然可真是轻信了童话故事。

“它们的角。”她低声说，“这就是它们在今天会被当成传说的原因所在。”

朱雀将眼睑撑开了些，投来疑惑求解的目光。然而C.C.挥了挥手，示意自己预备送客了。“下次再说吧。”她说，“你的灵魂还未安定下来，所以今天就到此为止了。保证正常饮食和充足的睡眠，别经受太大的刺激，不然天知道会发生什么。幸好第一周没有安排飞行课，我可不希望你在我弄清事态发展之前就一命呜呼。”她想起他的记忆碎片，查尔斯的头号亲信所沦为的逃亡者，那片笼罩在昏暗天幕下的晦色荒原。至少弄清他的经历，她说服自己。“我会设法调配一些魔药，加上一些改良过的安神咒，应该就能解决问题了。”她告诉精神还显得有些萎顿的男孩，看见他露出了相当不情愿的表情，“你那是什么眼神，我调配魔药的手法又不差。”

“是不差。”朱雀小声嘀咕道，“只是每一次都很难喝罢了。”

“良药苦口。”C.C.平静道。对方没精打采地应了一声，慢慢滑下了座位。“还有，眼神收敛一点，枢木。”她在他转向门口之前淡淡开口，“如果你想假装自己是个正常的学生，也不想被魔法部的人带走——”

“我不觉得神奇生物管理控制司会管到这个。”男孩反驳道。女巫眨了眨眼，简单地戳破了他的自欺欺人。

“——是的，反正也没什么可管控的余地了。但是神秘事务司呢？”她提点了一句，满意地看着对方的表情凝重了些。“就我所知，你应该是近一个世纪以来唯一切实目击到梦魇存在的人。”她郑重其事地交叠起双手来，“就算是为了研究那个可怕的天赋魔法还有它可能造成的后果，我也不觉得官方的人手会轻易放过一个活例。”

朱雀叹了口气。“而且那会引发关注？”

“那会引发各方关注。”C.C.回答道，“为了你自己好，假装自己是个普通学生吧。虽然就你的外观年纪来说，也许你在魔法实践上的表现会有些出乎意料。”

显然会这样了，她想。如果他不是特别不合群或者故意和教授对着干的话，大概每节课都能为学院带来不少加分。想到这儿她有些庆幸这小家伙进了斯莱特林，那淡淡欣喜不过持续了一瞬，又被更为长久的不安给覆没了。

这绝非什么值得庆幸的事。她活的时间足够长了，见过的人也足够多。她认得那种眼神。战争会磨砺他们，追赶逃亡与死亡线上的徘徊会塑造他们。这类人乍回到相对安宁的环境中反而会表现出不适，如郊狼被困入笼中。你不知道他们会做什么梦，你不知道他们会在睡梦中下意识重复哪些咒文。你不知道他们何时就会失去控制。她看着那男孩，看见他眼睛里藏着的锋芒与残破的灰烬。如未被调驯的凶兽，适才寻到为人的方式，勉勉强强替自己蒙上了那层伪装，骨子里还是一样躁动不安。

“眼神收敛一点，枢木。”她重复道，“别的且不说，我可不希望你在入学一周内就吓坏所有的同学。”

凶兽蛰伏了。男孩听了命令，缓慢地点了点头。至少命令对他还是生效的。他看起来还很困惑，疲惫而困惑。方才的那桩尝试耗去了他太多精力，而这损耗一时间是无法得到有效弥补的。倘若他始终维持这副软弱模样的话，也许于他适应当下生活而言还有利些。C.C.捏住自己的下颌，望着那被困在孩童身躯里的年轻灵魂，分神思索起接下来所需要应对的所有麻烦事。

“今天就到此为止吧。”她对他说，“周六下午到这里来找我。我相信你认得清最便捷的路。”男孩应了一声，拖着步子走了出去，从她的门口消失了。女巫独自坐在那里，好奇于自己所看见的东西。不仅是她方才偶然一窥的残碎景象，还有更多。更多，更为黑暗的本源，还有明亮的、火焰似的烙痕。

来日方长，她想。能让人感兴趣的事情不多了，这算是叫她遇到了一桩，尽管随之而来的必然是一个天大的麻烦。

 

在头一周的魔咒课上，枢木朱雀的表现应验了她的想法。那个来历复杂的斯莱特林新生对课程内容显得兴致缺缺，一整节课都在心不在焉地乱瞟。他手头还是规矩地记着笔记，跟着其它真正处在这个年纪的孩子一道记下大堆的魔法原理。C.C.抽空在教室里巡视时，不出意料地发觉那是一种惯常在高年级学生乃至毕业生那儿更容易看见的字迹，潦潦草草、快捷省事，显而易见是应付过大批论文的结果。

授课者不出声地笑了一笑，并在接下来点人答问的时间里毫不客气地点了他三回。枢木朱雀每每在那时抬起头来，用一副从紧张渐渐过渡到兴致缺缺的腔调说出答案。那堂课还没上到末尾，他就先后为斯莱特林赚了十五分。这惹来了另一学院的学生相当惊讶的目光注视，毕竟C.C.授课时随口抛出的问题相当随心所欲，大部分都不是第一节课会涉及到的内容，有些甚至不属于这个学年的范畴。

就比如她额外关注了一下的那个黑发男孩，做的笔记少得可怜，她发问时也不主动举手，然而当某个算是作弊的斯莱特林新生答上问题来时，他露出的一脸讶色更像是“我不信有人比我看书还快”式的不服气。到了那节课结束时，鲁路修·兰佩路基打量过去的目光已经变得相当好奇了。铃声打响的那一刻两个男孩隔着一排座位和一条过道对上了眼睛，黑头发的那个愣了一愣，在收拾好东西后面不改色地从过道间离开了，而没有真的停下步子来搭上一句话。

那是下午的最后一节课，她也相当慷慨地没有留下预习书本之外的任何作业。于是在课程结束后，她理直气壮地喊住了那个陪她一道作弊的年轻人，假装是对他的学习进度很感兴趣而想跟他聊聊。黑发男孩走出教室门的脚步顿了一顿，漂亮的紫色眼睛迅速投来一瞥，很快又挪走了视线。教室里只剩下两人之后，门板“砰”地合实了。魔咒课教授丢了两个用以隔绝的咒语防止冒冒失失的幽灵闯进来，然后笑眯眯地转向了一脸警惕的男孩。

“什么？”朱雀说。

眼神，C.C.提醒他，眼神收敛一点。他慢慢塌下肩膀，手肘支楞在课桌上，缓慢地点了点头。“没什么，就是真的想找你聊聊。”然后C.C.说，又毫不客气地补上了一句，“反正看起来你也还没交上朋友。”

男孩看起来被这句话刺痛了几分，表情轻微地扭曲了一下。“既然你说到学习进度了——基础原理部分还算简单，但千万不要指望我还记得四五年级的课程内容。”他低头咕哝道，“说真的，我离开学校的时候甚至没拿到毕业证，之后的那两三年累得要命，足够任何人把该忘光的理论内容全忘光了。”C.C.摇了摇头，在心里记了一笔他的话语，并在明处示意自己感兴趣的并不是这点。

“你认识兰佩路基？”她问他，“拉文克劳的兰佩路基？”

男孩忽地一下坐直了，绷着肩背，神情是她在他这儿看见的最紧张的一次。他在桌面上攥了攥手指，片刻后又无可奈何地松开。“拉文克劳的。”他慢慢塌入座椅里，长叹了一声，“你能想象吗，拉文克劳的。”这副反应让她饶有兴趣地挑起了眉头，慢悠悠地走到了他的桌子跟前。

“怎么了？”她问道，“他原本不该是这个学院的吗？”

“他原本会是你的级长。”朱雀用一种生硬的口吻解说道。C.C.端详了一会儿他的表情，决定相信他的话语。

“……噢。”她摊开手，“真是可惜，我觉得我少去了一个可以支使的乐趣。”

“哈、哈、哈。”男孩干巴巴地笑了几声，“是啊。”

偏差事件，蝴蝶效应，C.C.想。能被判定的影响在接下来只会更多。“所以你原本是个斯莱特林人吗？”她好奇地望着他，“不是？”

“格兰芬多。”朱雀继续用那副兴致不高的生硬口吻解说道，“乐趣之一还是在学院杯上把你们的魁地奇球队打得落花流水。”

“那你怎么……？”C.C.看了看面前气鼓鼓的小男孩，又想了想他之前所说的话。“噢。”她说，“——噢。”

她话头顿住后，对方反而用一种讶异目光望了回来。“当然是为了方便找你帮忙。”他用一副理所当然的口吻说，似乎在怀疑她何以会没看出这点来。C.C.歪过了嘴，不客气地拿魔杖尖在他脑门上戳了戳。

“是吗？就因为这个？”

“是啊——听着，C.C.。”他煞有其事地举起手来，又恢复他们初见时那副忧心忡忡的模样了，“当时我根本弄不清状况，回过神来的时候就站在站台上，而列车马上就要开了。当晚就是列车到站，分院仪式，而我还想着能让事情恢复原状。所以是的，我需要找你帮忙，于是分院帽在我脑袋顶上犹豫的时候，我告诉它把我弄去斯莱特林。”他一口气说完，而后沉默了一小会儿。他的两只手搭在了一会儿，玩起了自己的手指尖。“真有趣，上一次我经历分院仪式的时候，它可是毫不犹豫就把我踢去了格兰芬多。”

“你经历了那么多麻烦事。”C.C.说，“人总是会改变的。”

“我想是吧。”男孩闷声道。年长的女巫打量着他，就这个年纪的孩子来说，他或许是有些疏离阴沉。这份漂泊者与常人之间生出的隔阂不可能在一时半刻间消除干净，所以他需要一个和正常生活重新连接起来的支点。他只能这么做了，她想，没有别的去路了。她收回魔杖，动作轻缓地抚摸了一下他的头发。

“不过老实说，”她轻快地眨了眨眼，“我还以为你是想着要和兰佩路基待在一个学院。”

“有这么明显吗？”

“嗯——哼。”

男孩用手指尖敲着桌面，显得有些不安。“有一点吧。”他小声嘟囔道，“如果事情没法解决的话，那我就得看着他了。”

他说得很快，也许在掩饰什么，或者不过是烦恼着不知该如何处理这脱离预想的窘境。“所以他为什么没能被分来斯莱特林？”C.C.问他。朱雀的脸色迅速垮了下来，有些崩溃地撑住了自己的额头。

“我们在列车上碰见了。”他说，“我那时候还……有点没镇定下来。不过我没有吓到他，应该没有。”他的声音越来越小，露出的小半张脸被困窘覆盖了。“但我可能，就是，试着警告他来着。我提到了他的父亲。”他小声说，忽地重重叹了口气，“然后就——唉，他就被惊着了，质问我是从哪里知道的他的身世。”

有关于这点，C.C.暗自想道，有心人其实不难推断出来。布列塔尼亚过去是个相当有名的纯血姓，将它继承下来的家主娶了个麻瓜出身的女巫也不是什么新闻。但兰佩路基是那位母亲带来的姓氏，而这个姓氏就不那么广为人知了。所以若不是与他们有旧，或者身为昔日的布列塔尼亚党羽中的一员——譬如接管了那对被抛下的兄妹的阿什弗德家——那么能在第一时间联系上事实的话，是有些令人吃惊。“他大概一直防着过去的影子呢。”女巫拟定了结论，拍了拍那沮丧的年轻人的肩膀。朱雀没精打采地点了点头，总算将手挪开了些。

“那之后的对话就不怎么令人愉快了。”他说，“所以我觉得他是……”

“自己选了不来斯莱特林。因为你提起了他的家庭，于是他想避开他父亲的影子。”C.C.接下了他的话头，轻轻耸起了肩膀，“说得过去。”

“也可能是因为我在分院仪式上排在他前面，他看着我进了斯莱特林，然后他想避开我。”朱雀愁眉苦脸道。

那副沉重表情出现在一个孩子脸上时显得有些滑稽。在好笑之余，C.C.不由得就此多思量了一番。“心碎了吗，年轻人？”她仔细地看着他的眼睛，“看起来你不止是想看护着他这么简单啊。”

男孩缩了缩肩膀，眼神迅速黯淡下去，落到了某种晦暗难言的地步。在那么一时半刻间，他沉默着，在那尚未得以稳定的、她还不敢轻易窥探的灵魂深处，掀起了一阵安静而汹涌的风暴潮。那没有将他撕碎，C.C.讶异地发现这点。那缕轻飘飘的灵魂被维系在潮眼中，仿佛被那执着意念拉扯住了根源而不至于溃散。然而他不该冒险，今日不能、此刻不能。她伸出手掌，平平推出，拍击在了他的前额上，让他身躯陡然一震，眼神恢复了清明。

“我才心碎呢，”在他回过神来的当口，女巫调换上了一副漫不经心的口吻，“我缺了一个能帮忙摊活儿的级长全赖你，所以到时候你得给我搭把手。”

“那你能给我减免作业吗？”男孩下意识地回击道，有些恍惚的神情迅速落到了切实的委屈上，“我在魔咒课上都拿过O.W.Ls证书了，而且拿的是E。”

“噢。”C.C.安稳地点了点头，“既然如此，都给了你再造的机会了，这回你还拿不到O的话我就要罚你双倍作业。”

“这才一年级！”朱雀大叫起来。谈论这个也太遥远了，他用眼神这么抗议她的威胁。这会儿他的灵魂倒是安定了下来，安分地牵绊在现世，被更加紧迫的担忧给拧成了一团。C.C.暗自松了口气，从他座位跟前退开了，轻飘飘地踏回了讲台跟前。

“目标放长远一点又如何？反正事态已经被固定成这样了，你也不能回去原本的生活了。”她说。她操控着几支粉笔在黑板上写起字来，潦草地划下了几个刻度，标上了年份和他生理上的岁数。“你提醒我了，如果你想假装是个正常学生到毕业，或者至少在成年之前都安全地藏在霍格沃茨里，也就意味着你得重修至少六年的课程。”她挥挥手，让粉笔头落进凹槽里，而后才转过身来，“这就不止是回答问题那么简单的事了，还包括期间所有的实验记录和小论文。”

“不要提醒我这点。”男孩面露绝望，砰一下倒在了桌面上，额头磕出了相当响亮的动静。C.C.怜悯地看了他一眼，张开手掌进行补充：

“以及至少五年的魔法史。”

她听见那孩子发出了一声哀嚎。“我能回去吗。”朱雀仍然趴在那里，垂死挣扎般地举起一只手来，“说真的我能回去吗。你有办法吗。”

“不能。”C.C.残酷地说，“你回去就得死了。”

“那让我死了吧。”朱雀呻吟了一声，手掌落了下来，沉痛地抱住了自己的脑袋。


	3. Chapter 3

相较而言，拉文克劳的学生不太容易在院外交上朋友。这和他们的公共休息室高居于塔楼上没什么关系——事实上，在新生入学的第二天，他们就被级长指引着认清了学校的构造，包括学校另一端高高耸立的格兰芬多塔楼。只是比起更加热情也更莽撞些的格兰芬多——要知道，在你人生中认识的第一个格兰芬多是米蕾·阿什弗德的时候，你是很容易对这个学院的可靠程度产生怀疑的——拉文克劳人更习惯于耗费更多的时间在书本上，或其它充分令人思考的地方。

在入学的第一周内，大部分新生要么在课余闲暇时提前预习功课，要么是站在休息室入口的鹰环前钻研谜题。剩余的一部分则把时间贡献给了这座学校本身，去探索阶梯兜转的时长间隔，画像背后的秘密走道，然后牢牢记下去往各间教室最为便捷的路。在对学校进行深入探究时，一些幽灵很乐意提供帮助，只要战胜对这些半透明的鬼魂体的恐惧心而前去搭话，大部分时候都能获得想要的答案。

事实上幽灵没什么可怕的。除去在靠近时会让人觉得有些冷，以及触摸不到实体之外，许多常与人接触的幽灵是相当友善的。而且他们无法对现世的规则做出过多干涉，不会伤人也不会给人造成实质性的麻烦，只要他们不突然从哪副盔甲里冒出来吓人一跳，或者在盥洗室里忽然开始高声唱歌，与他们相处起来还算容易。

当然了，斯莱特林的幽灵除外。斯莱特林的幽灵和这个学院的学生一样，多多少少都有些不那么容易跟人相处。若说拉文克劳人更习惯于独来独往，斯莱特林人就是更习惯于在本院内且只在本院内拉帮结派。他们会在第一时间拧作小团体，这有益于他们在学院杯的争夺中显得出类拔萃、当然也显得咄咄逼人。在入学之前，鲁路修就被米蕾警告过这点了。黑巫师的威胁从未真正消退过，就算斯莱特林出过那么几位特别优秀而勇敢的巫师，那也不能拧转他们在学校中的处事风格与风评。

要么成为他们中的一员，要么就别被他们盯上。米蕾是这么说的。

鲁路修原本是不如何介意风评问题的。若是一切顺理成章地发生，这会儿他大概是住在斯莱特林阴森但华丽的地下空间里来着。若不是他在霍格沃茨专列上遇到那么个古怪的男孩，若不是那个和他挤在一间车厢里的男孩忽然间语气古怪地提起了他的父亲，离他而去的父亲，流窜在外的查尔斯，明面上维持着好名声、至少没有党羽进过阿兹卡班的布列塔尼亚——若真是有表现出来的这么安分守己倒好了。那个之前仅在对角巷有过几面之缘的同龄男孩，他提起这些，而鲁路修无法判定那是因为什么。

也许那男孩来自于一个他父亲现下的势力触及的地方，也许那男孩未来也会成为他父亲的党羽之一。那个男孩坐在对面的座位上时，全然掩饰不了骨子里透出来的冷漠。不似任何一个仅仅只是不太合群的同龄人，他坐在那里，皮囊底下藏着一头十足暴戾的凶兽，缺乏温度的绿眼睛明亮得像郊狼。那荒兽似的压迫感令人分外不适，伴着他的言语内容与提点起来的更多东西，让人只想远远避开。

不出所料，那个男孩进了斯莱特林。于是鲁路修断然拒绝了分院帽为他提供的潜在倾向性之一，昂首阔步走向了拉文克劳的长桌。然而斯莱特林也未见得会欢迎那家伙，他想。人们总是容易根据第一印象生成鲜明好恶，而他尽管不如寻常处在这个年纪的孩子们那般不理智，他还是不可避免地有些赌气。

他猜对了。在开学的第一周里，在两个学院一道上的几节课里，枢木朱雀始终维持着独来独往的习惯。没有人招呼他，他也不跟旁人打招呼。他身上那股让人不舒服的煞气有所减淡，骨子里透出的疏离感也消去了一些，但仍然没能得到本质上的改变。两周过后情况也没发生任何变化。新生之间多少形成了一些小团体，或至少有那么两三个能说上话的朋友，唯独那一个男孩依然不和任何人主动搭话，也没人真的敢前去邀请他加入什么集体行动。

如果他分在格兰芬多的话，鲁路修想，情况或许会有些不同。格兰芬多人别的且不说，在初期交朋友这码事上还是有些不怕碰钉子的热情劲头的。

事实上，两周过去了，他对那个男孩及其背后的秘密本能抱持的回避心态也淡化了不少，并慢慢变成了一种朦胧的好奇。只要抛开那次令人不愉快的开场对话，他很难不对那家伙感到好奇。在他们两人分别所在的两个学院一起度过的每节课上，枢木朱雀的表现都差不多。没精打采，兴致缺缺，潦潦草草记下笔记，然后准确地答出每一个难度适宜或者足够刁钻的问题。

这种态度造成的后果就是，教授们大概没有多喜欢他，不过也不会过度苛责他——和他在学生们当中的定位也差不多。

霍格沃茨给鲁路修带来的新鲜感没有那么强烈，课业也在他可以轻易掌控的范围内，于是他不禁向那男孩多投去了几分关注。他留意到的东西越来越多，比如说尽管枢木表现得不太合群，对霍格沃茨本身倒是相当适应。在同级的拉文克劳学生之内，鲁路修大概是最快摸清去往各处教室的便捷路径以及大部分阶梯陷阱的一个。然而头一个风和日丽的周五，在他不慎一脚踏空了三楼的台阶时，他恰好看见那个斯莱特林男孩轻快地跳过了这一级空台阶，看样子也是和他一样头一次奔着变形课的教室去的。

鲁路修叹了口气，恼火地试着把右脚给拔出来。然后他的面前伸下来一只手，他抬起头来对上了那双攻击性极强的绿眼睛。那双眼睛这会儿显得温善了许多，但对方仍然沉默着，仿佛在最初那次不愉快的谈话过后，这男孩甚至不知道该如何跟他打一个最简单的招呼了。鲁路修犹豫了一下，还是将手伸给了他。他们一道使力帮助那只被卡住的脚踝脱困之后，受帮助者小声地说了句“谢谢”。

“别迟到了。”枢木只留下这么句话，随后便两步并一步地跑上台阶，匆匆忙忙地从他视野中消失了。

 

一旦开始对某个人留心，就很容易发现他在周围存在的痕迹越来越多了。除去拉文克劳和斯莱特林一起上的那几节课之外——顺便一说，在两周过后，他们可能是新生群体中唯二没在去往教室的过程中迷过路的人了——鲁路修还常在更多地方发现那个亚裔男孩的存在。他们偶遇的次数也许太多了一些，尽管通常只是在走廊上匆匆擦肩而过，或者汇聚于去往礼堂用餐的人群当中。在最初的抗拒转为好奇过后，鲁路修便开始怀疑起这是对方有意为之还是真的巧合了。无论如何，他没有感受到多少恶意窥探的成分，而他的直觉向来还算准确。

又及，尽管那男孩看起来对课程本身兴致缺缺，他们竟然还在图书馆偶遇了两次。头一次枢木就挥舞着一张批条，第二次仍然如此。他这么干的次数可能不少，因为后一次他从禁区拿到他需要的书本时，换来了一句恼火的发言：“如果教授对这些书感兴趣，她为什么就不肯自己屈尊过来取呢？”

“我也这么认为，”男孩这么回答，“但她显然更乐意浪费一些批条然后派人跑腿。”

他在拐角处和鲁路修对上了视线，明显愣了一愣。他先是张开嘴，又迅速闭拢了去，嘴唇抿作一道生硬的线，默不作声地转开了步子。

要打听出那些批条来源于谁并不是一件费劲的事，反正也没人费心隐瞒这点。斯莱特林的院长特别喜欢支使本院里表现优秀的学生，这也不是什么新闻了。鲁路修想着那个外貌还像个学生的古灵精怪的教授，揉了揉鼻梁，拖着书包找到了空闲的角落。他正准备掏出自己的课本来比照一下借来的书目，对面的空座位上忽然冒出了一个半透明的脑袋。又是一个幽灵，一旦在霍格沃茨待上一阵子，人们总是会对幽灵司空见惯的。所以鲁路修不过是抬头看了一眼，确认了那是张生面孔后暗自希望对方不会太聒噪，便又垂落了目光在自己做记号用的羽毛笔尖上。

“所以你去到拉文克劳了。”那个幽灵忽然开了口，伸出手来指着他蓝灰相间的围巾。鲁路修皱起了眉头，重新抬头打量了回去。那是个年轻男孩的幽灵，死去的年纪或许比他现在大不了多少。鲁路修好笑地想着莫不是在图书馆因为忙于作业而一命呜呼的，此后就成了这里的怨灵怪谈之类，那披着长发的幽灵男孩就再度开了口。“哼……有意思。”他摸了摸下巴，整个儿从座位底下冒了出来，又轻飘飘地将手掌按在了桌前，“过去我们都在说，如果你母亲是在霍格沃茨上学的话，多半是会被分到拉文克劳的。”

怎么好像哪都有人非要提一嘴我的家庭问题不可？鲁路修的平静心情消失了，毫不掩饰地皱起了眉头。他正准备反诘一句，一旁忽然甩过来一个书包，穿过那个幽灵的形体砸落在座位上。

“滚开，V.V.。”始作俑者说。鲁路修转头望向旁侧，发觉之前匆匆错开行路方向的那个男孩不知何时又转回了自己面前，眼睛里写着相当的狠厉，看上去就像随时都会从袖子里抽出魔杖进行攻击一般。幽灵眨了眨眼，珍珠白的身形变凝实了几分，不知是在恼火还是感到有趣。

“好吧，好吧。”他拖着长腔说，慢悠悠地靠向了书架，“不然你想怎么办呢，对我念恶咒吗？”

幽灵拧出一个古怪笑容，扭头穿过书架又穿过墙壁，消失了。枢木朱雀走到那个空出的座位旁边，低着头拎起了自己的书包。“抱歉。”他咕哝道，“别的地方没有座位了，我原本是想……不是想……”他顿了一顿，忽地叹了口气，将书包甩到了背后。“算了，我回公共休息室了。”

“等等。”鲁路修出言挽留道，“你可以坐在这里。”斯莱特林男孩转过去一半的动作停下了，僵在那里显得有些滑稽。片刻后他才慢悠悠地放下书包，依言坐在了空出的座位上，满脸不自在似不知该如何摆放自己的手脚。这会儿那股惯常萦绕在他周身的戾气消失了，他显得相当困窘，好似已经疏于回应正常投来的善意许久了。“你认识他？”鲁路修歪过头，瞟了眼幽灵消失的方向，“他也认识你？”

“他是斯莱特林的幽灵啊。”听到他的问题后，对方明显松了口气，以一种理所当然的神情点了点头，“神出鬼没，一个噩梦。别搭理他就行。”

好吧。鲁路修点了点头，目光落回了自己的羽毛笔尖上。他迟疑了一下，抽出一张空白的羊皮纸来，以免自己心不在焉地摆弄手头物件时弄脏书本。“他为什么知道我的母亲？”他低声问道，没有停顿多久就抛出了下一个问题，“你为什么知道我的父亲？”

即使不用目光去确认，他也能感到两人之间的空气都多凝固了几分。他瞥向对面的男孩时，对方显得紧张而不知所措。“我……认识C.C.。是的，我们的魔咒课教授。”他吞吞吐吐道，慢慢才捋顺了阐述的声音，目光也不再那么躲躲闪闪的了，“我之前就认识她了。而她认识你的父母。”

“噢。”鲁路修说。这不是个谎言，他看得出来，但肯定也不完全是真相。在他们还未完全熟络起来的时候，这番交代已经足够了。“所以你是哪一类人？”然后他问。枢木朱雀皱起眉头，面露出相当程度的困惑。

“哪一类人？”

鲁路修翻开一侧手掌，稍一握紧示意后又猛一下松开。“追随布列塔尼亚的，还是准备逃离的？”

“阿什弗德家那种吗？”朱雀说，“不是。”

所以你也知道阿什弗德，鲁路修想。从忠诚拥簇中散去的一支，更愿意成为精明的生意人而非带着烙印的党羽。你自称不是那类人中的一员，你若不是的话——你来自于哪里呢？他怀疑地看向对方，目光刚一有些不善，那人便仿佛遭了重击似地垮下了肩膀。在某一时刻，那个男孩看起来相当无助而不知所措。他看起来更想向人倾诉，为自己作出长篇大段的辩解然后进行更多倾诉，而不是被钉在一处座位上，压低着声音勉强应付抛向自己的质问。

他没有为自己辩解，强硬地止住了那副欲图倾诉的渴望神情。“我只有一个人。就我一个。”他低声说，带着几分悲伤的恳求，“放心好了，我不是来给你找麻烦的。”

 

然而谈话没能顺利进行下去，总是如此。

图书馆的偶遇以他们的相继沉默作为结束，埋没于纸笔擦响的沙沙声里，一方率先离开时也只简单地道了句“我先走了”并换回了一句“再会”。这已经算是个不错的进展了，起码他们的确能够交谈上一两句话，而且不至于以更加难堪的形式收场。那张抽出的羊皮纸上染了几小块墨渍，草草涂写了几个名字，又被匆忙地划掉了一个，而后被整个儿捏成一团丢进了废纸篓里。

之后他们开始上飞行课，拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇一道。那是个天气晴朗的周一午后，没有排课的学生三三两两地散落在湖边，包括一部分低年级的斯莱特林和高年级的格兰芬多。有那么几个高年级的学生饶有兴趣地靠近了些，似乎是打算观摩新入学的菜鸟们如何在扫帚上坐稳屁股。其中还混着几个斯莱特林的新生，他们的第一节飞行课得等到后天，那么提前来偷空旁观一下满足好奇心也算合理。

被太多人看着可不是什么有趣的体验，尤其在运动神经本来就欠佳的时候。鲁路修的平衡感其实不坏，但他和飞天扫帚这种东西之间可能就是不太对付。他勉强熬过了垂直起降，在平滑练习时就出了岔子。有几个人都在蹬地后不慎飞得太高，然后在滑行时危险地歪斜了飞行轨迹。在教师负责处理那几个于低空撞在一块跌得七荤八素的倒霉蛋时，年轻的兰佩路基飞过了一棵松树尖的高度，还继续往上飘了一段距离，待到他终于找回迫降的手感时，他便像失重似地猛然跌了下去。

前一秒他还在心里大呼糟糕，绝望地预备闭目等待自己接下来要在校医院里躺过的时光到来，后一秒他讶异地睁大了眼，发觉自己尽管是从扫帚上滑落下去了，却并没有径直落向地面。他手头还牢牢攥着扫帚柄，但这不是他正在以一种堪称缓慢的速度下落的缘由。那扫帚已经全不听话了，这会儿也没有丁点浮空的意图。他下落时更像是落在了一个软绵绵的空气垫上，微风打着旋儿掠过他的头发。

他似有所感地瞥向远处旁观的人群当中，那儿并没有多少人在盯着他看。他平安无事地落了地，看起来就像是借着扫帚的浮空力得了救一般，只有一旁被撞得晕乎乎、一时半会还没法继续飞上天去的赫奇帕奇新生慰问了他一句。鲁路修心不在焉地应了声，在接下来的半节课中有一搭没一搭地和那个姓卡路迪蒙特的赫奇帕奇聊着天，交流以往有没有什么飞行经验、家里有没有过玩具扫帚、新出的光轮型号以及他向来兴趣缺缺的魁地奇球。下课铃响后人群开始散去，而鲁路修在交还了扫帚后大踏步地向那方向走去。他走到山坡上时，某个他留意到的身影已经消失不见了。溜得真快，鲁路修叉着腰想，恼火地叹了口气。

他们在当晚就重新撞上了面。这很容易，只消在晚餐时动作迅速一点，然后堵在距离斯莱特林长桌最近的礼堂出口外。朱雀走得要晚一些，他踏出门口时鲁路修一步迈出，挡在了他的面前。“你是不是做了什么？”鲁路修直截了当地问。对方猛一激灵，引着他往旁边闪了闪身，避免堵住门洞去路。

“我做了什么？”朱雀压着嗓子反问。鲁路修抄起了胳膊，捕捉到了对方一闪而逝的慌乱神情。

“你那时候在盯着我看。然后我掉下来了，落地的时候什么事也没有。”他陈述道，轻轻扬起了眉梢，“你都做了些什么？”

他知道这份质问乍听起来荒谬可笑，但他直觉如此，纵然他的理智也在嘲笑这份直觉。“我才是个一年级学生，我能做什么？”果不其然，朱雀这么反击道，“你在那里飞得晃晃悠悠，看着就很危险，确实很引人注意嘛，这能怪谁啊？”

“好吧。你就是在看热闹。”鲁路修点了点头，没怎么相信这份说辞，“好——吧。”

他拖了一个长长的尾音，朱雀在那声尾音中慢慢垮下脸来，后退了小半步。“既然你也知道你对骑扫帚这件事不太擅长了，那就小心点。”他飞快地说，“摔断脖子可不是什么有趣的体验。”他说完后便以一种不可理喻的速度夺路而去了，留下拉文克劳男孩站在原地，在意识到他真的绝无恶意后忽然间心情颇好，并对他所有的表现都感到有趣起来。

也许不全是那家伙的过错。在打消了最初留下的恶念之后，年轻的兰佩路基也冷静了许多，甚至在偶然间这么猜想道。倘若自己是在上一个夏天就收到了霍格沃茨来信，而也进了斯莱特林，就一个刚刚失去亲长不久的孩童来说，他在对外交际上未必就会比当下的枢木朱雀要表现得良好多少。这种藏在周身的尖锐的敌意只属于失去过某些东西的人，他失去的可能很多，所以他才一直在防备残存下来的世界。

所以你需要些朋友，鲁路修想。不用太多，也许一两个就好。你需要有人陪你说说话。

 

然后在那个周末，十月里晴好的阳光透过拱窗铺洒进来，高年级学生养的猫在窗边盘成一个雪白的毛团。男孩刚刚从图书馆爬回拉文克劳塔楼，在窗边找到了空位。他舒舒服服地坐下来，没想好是读一会儿书还是打个小盹，于是他出神地望向窗外，俯瞰向辽阔湖面与包围它的绿茵地。魁地奇球场上有人在训练，几个小点在球员之间来回传递着。有一个人影在向禁林走去，而那道孤零零的身影引去了鲁路修的注意。

“你去那边做什么？”他嘀咕道，“又是教授指派的任务？”

他坐在那里看望了一阵，心下生出的好奇实在一发而不可收拾。于是他轻轻弹跳起来，不辞劳苦地重新爬下塔楼，应付了几阵同学院的学生和格兰芬多的学生投来的招呼，走到城堡之外，谨慎地向着他所窥见的那条路径去了。他沿着禁林边缘走了一阵，正担心着自己鬼鬼祟祟的举动会不会引来守林人的驱赶，便听见了近边缘处的蹄响和低微嘶鸣。他嗅到空气中浮游着的一丝血腥，正在诧异之时，听见了那个熟悉的声音。他赶忙藏到一棵较为宽大的松木之后，好奇地偷偷张望起来。

枢木朱雀独自站在那里，手里拿着一块带血的生肉。他应该是从厨房弄到那东西的，鲁路修这么猜想。但身为一个非赫奇帕奇，能从厨房里弄出东西来也算相当有本事了。那男孩也许察觉到了有人从旁窥探，也许没有。他站在那里，轻轻吹出一声唿哨，引来了走到林子边缘的东西。

——是夜骐。零零散散成群的黑色飞马，龙首骨翼的族群。它们靠近了那个男孩，领头的那一只小心地舔了舔滴落的血渍，然后衔过肉块去撕咬起来。较矮的一只低头去舔他的手掌，然后是他湿漉漉的衣袖。男孩笑了起来，面色稀罕地轻松了几分。

“你们好啊。”他说。

他在林边的空地间盘膝坐下了，伸手抚摸低垂下来探在他身边的龙形脑袋。鲁路修诧异地看着这副场景，事实上他也是头一次见到此前仅仅是听说过存在的这些生物，被霍格沃茨驯养来拉车的夜骐族群，只有见过死亡的人得以面见。他能在第一眼辨认出它们的物种归属，并将它们与所听过的传闻相联系，但这不意味着他能立即见怪不怪地维持全然的镇静。

那个古怪的斯莱特林男孩，神情平定地坐在那儿，嘴里念叨着些难懂的话。“你们觉得那家伙跟你们有关系吗？有吗？”他小声嘀咕着，又在一只夜骐起劲地舔他的手心时笑起来，“乖孩子、嗯，乖孩子……”

他独自坐在那里，在长影的包裹下与死亡为伍。以年轻的兰佩路基现前的年纪而言，还远不能理解个中含义。他只是藏在那里，屏住了呼吸，静悄悄地旁观着那独来独往的离群者难得展露的笑容。那人笑起来时眉目都温柔了许多，自然而然透出几分叫人想亲近的气息。也许下次，鲁路修想。也许下次他们再在别处偶遇时，可以比前一次多说上一句话。然后再多一句、再多一句，直至他们完全熟络起来，可以坦荡地弄清所有的疑问。

他屏着呼吸，听着那些渐渐模糊到完全无法辨识的低沉呢喃，慢慢滑坐到树根上，安静望向了高阔天空上浮动的片缕云雾。


	4. Chapter 4

对于枢木朱雀其人来说，要适应当下的生活很难。

不是说课程，在他重新升上四年级之前，课程反而是最不需要操心的一部分。抛除掉他真真切切忘了个精光的魔法史，别的科目都不难对付，比起所有表面上的同龄人、有相当一部分还是出身于麻瓜家庭从未接触过魔法世界的孩子，他所拥有的优势实在太过于巨大了一些。这意味着他可以在接下来的几年里都逃掉课下练习时间，反正他不会遇上实践操作方面的问题。

虽则这么说，省出的时间也没什么用处，除非他有办法离开学校去别处兜转。然而未成年以前他也无法在外使用魔法，否则魔法部的监控网就会把他逮个正着。在他有办法摆脱监控网的制约之前，他最远的活动范围也只到霍格莫德村为止。

可是霍格沃茨内部又能有什么麻烦呢？就算在他经历过的区段里，霍格沃茨也安然无恙地挺到了他们成年之后，最大的麻烦也不过是神出鬼没的V.V.。但你拿一个幽灵没什么办法，即使你明明知道他可能离开学校去跟外头他那还活着的亲弟弟唠叨唠叨通风报信，你也依然不能拿他怎么办。

“但你还真就非得留在这里不可了。”C.C.说，“很不幸，即使是我也没法提供给你更好的解决方法。”

在他们约定好的那个周六，当他安安分分坐下来、怀疑地打量起她推到自己面前来的那一大杯魔药时，年长的女巫便这么告诉他了。那份药水闻起来不算糟糕，事实上是太好了一些，令人想起雪层融解后新冒出的松针，以及阳光下开放正盛的金盏花。杯子里缓缓回旋的液面是轻盈漂亮的莹白色，如同笼罩着淡淡的烟雾。朱雀正盯着那份魔药出神，就听得熬制它给他的人说了那么番结论。

这也不是什么难以接受的事情。在经历过几日普通的校园生活后，最初困扰着他的惊惧已经淡去了许多，也让他得以冷静下来独自思考了一番自己的实际处境。早先他那剥离于现世的死亡感触与面见的虚无大抵都不是完全的错觉，所以C.C.用以吓唬他的那句“回去就得死了”大抵也不是完全的玩笑话。虽然他对实际存在的梦魇全不了解，但以那副看上去攻击性颇强的姿态来说，那东西的天赋魔法足以将人致死也不会是什么稀奇事。

值得玩味的问题是，死去也就罢了，这般夸张跨度的灵魂往返是当真令人摸不着头脑。要说生死交界间的残魂得以短暂窥见昔日时间片域中的一隅，也不该如他目前这样在历经过的“过往”之间被固定下来。“你的灵魂已经与当前的时空重新贯通了。”C.C.向他解说道，“因此如若它消散了，目前你所拥有的这具身躯也算是死了。别冒出什么现在离开还能不影响现世之类的愚蠢念头。”喝了它，她用眼神向他示意。朱雀茫然地点了点头，捧起杯子来一饮而尽。

那一剂药水尝起来没什么特殊的味道，一进口腔便化散成一股热流，循着他的咽喉淌下后叫他周身一暖，仿佛五感都更清晰了些。“你的灵魂还不够稳定，所以需要借助一些外力才能恢复到常人的状态。”女巫告诉他，继而露出嘲弄神情，“这玩意不如你担心的那么难喝吧，嗯？”

“……是啊。”朱雀咕哝道。他深呼吸了一次，适应了一下对外界拨去一层纱雾之后的正常感知。“多谢了。”他认认真真对她说。女巫的神色和缓下来，金色的眼睛里闪过片缕柔软光辉。

“你来找我也算是做对了。”然后她说，“在整个魔法界范围内我不知道，但至少在这所学校里，我肯定是在梦魇还没绝迹时就接触了解过它们的唯一人选。”

是啊。朱雀想。虽然自己急匆匆找上她帮忙的理由并不是知晓这点，而是不管遇上什么未知的麻烦，以年龄阅历而言，她是最可能知悉答案的人选。“那是很久以前的事了？”他问她。女巫拨了拨自己耳鬓垂下的一绺长发，缓慢地点了点头。

“很久、很久以前，追溯过两次妖精叛乱，也许要追溯到愚蠢的中世纪。”她感叹道，“唉，我获得那块魔法石有多久了？”

她没有让伤感情绪外露得太明显，也没让它持续的时间太长。她收走了他面前的空杯，然后走去一旁的书架上，取来了一个垫放在银制支架上的水晶球。朱雀直了直身子，注视着她重新与自己隔桌而坐，手掌抚摸着微微亮着银光的球形物体，让它原本清澈的核心渐渐充溢了浓郁雾气。而后她将它推到他面前，问他能否看到什么。

“我给了它一个预设，”她说，“如果还有什么可挽回的余地的话，你应当能从中看到你原本应属的未来。”

他打起了一丝精神，好奇而担忧地向那颗水晶球当中望去。他以为自己会看见荒芜的战场，倾颓的墙壁与死去的群人，游荡的摄魂怪与尖叫的受难者，然后是一座高塔——然而没有。他分明做好了回顾那些的准备，然而什么也没出现。回望着他的仍然的一团迷雾，没有消散半分。

“什么也没有。”他失望地叹了口气，将那东西从面前推开了。“这没用的，C.C.。我在占卜课上的表现历来就是一团糟。”他叹着气，揉搓了一下自己的面颊，“是啊，我完全没有这方面的天赋，恐怕也很难做什么窥探未来的有效尝试。”

“开什么玩笑，”对方眉头都没抬一下，“我的库存才不是占卜课上给学生用的那种垃圾货色基本款。”

“C.C.。”朱雀有些发恼，“根本不是这个问题。”

“没错，并不是你没有天赋的问题。”女巫说着，伸出手掌再度抚上水晶球顶，笼在了那一团迷雾之上缓慢周旋，“你的命格和未来都已经被扰乱了。不、不止是一片混沌的问题……是‘空’了。”

她的手掌慢慢摩挲着那魔法器具的顶端，令它渐渐恢复了清澈。她的说法让人困惑而不安，又不似他惯常在占卜课上接触到的那般神神叨叨得缺乏可信性。事实上她的神情相当严肃，而以他的记忆来看，她露出这般神情时，所说的话八九不离十都是最为残酷的事实。

“你曾经历过的那种可能性已经被抹杀了。你不可能再回去了。”她告诉他，眼睑忽而阖上了半分，“和我想的一样。”

她坐在那里沉吟了片刻，也留给他消化事实真相的时间。朱雀坐在原处，努力辨清那话语中的确切含义。什么？他茫然想着，就——什么？这是让人回归原点，除去将既定的道路重写一回之外再无他法？他坐在那儿，面前不知何时被摆上了一杯热茶，暖烘烘的蒸汽一路飘散至他面前。他下意识地捧住茶杯呷了一口，试图使自己内心的涛浪平静些。

“你见过时间转换器吗？”女巫的声音再度响了起来。朱雀抬起头，望见她一边指挥着茶壶给自己也斟满杯盏、一边在桌膛里翻找什么。她手底下发出丁零当啷的杂乱响动，让朱雀一时间有些胆战心惊，生怕那里忽然就炸开什么不妙的东西。

“没有。我只听说过那种东西的存在。”他回答她，“据说大部分库存都被毁掉了。”

“是所有的。”C.C.说。她撇了撇嘴，翻弄的动静稍稍小了些。“魔法部里所有的库存都被毁了，不可挽回的损失。”她陈述道，“一旦被毁去了，就很难再被弥补了。”

猜猜是因为什么？她抽出空来瞥了他一眼，嘴唇嚅动着拼凑出形似讥讽的形状。猜猜看吧，枢木。巫师们重新建造的手段那么多，为什么没能弥补这东西库存被毁留下的亏空？“工艺上不可复制吗？”朱雀顺着她的要求往下猜想，“莫非是妖精的手制物，只有他们乐意提供帮助才能拿到？或者当年的设计图纸失传了？还是因为别的什么——”

“原材料的根绝。”C.C.说。她砰地关上了桌膛，拳头举到半空后蓦地一松，指间垂下一道细长金链，尽头系着一个小巧的金色吊坠。“我恰好还收藏着一个，也就这么一个了。”她低声叹道，“这是个未登记的私人物品，理论上我当前的所有权不那么合法。你可千万别向外传出消息去。”

她将手指平伸出来，那个细小精致的沙漏垂在末端，微微摇晃间闪闪发亮。实际经历了时间旅行的年轻人捧着他的茶杯，喝了一大口温热液体，将胸腔中隐现的憋闷感冲淡了不少，这才犹犹豫豫地探手去触抚那东西。即使是在过去，C.C.说，在魔法部里还贮藏着一大批这东西的时候，普通人也没什么接触到它们的机会，就更不会知道它们运作起来是什么原理了。她隔着桌面看望着他，金色的眼瞳和那吊坠一般闪烁着微朦光芒。

“里面的砂砾，那不是普通的砂砾。”她用梦呓般的低音说，“那是梦魇角磨成的粉末。调和一些从晨露里萃取出的精粹，三道固化魔法，它们就会变成金色的。一旦本源的魔法被完全激活，它们便具有了溯回时间的能力特性。”

那原本是针对它们自己生效，她说。那让它们可以躲避在永远不被人群寻找到的缝隙里，从一种可能跳跃到另一种，对所有的危险警示都保有记忆。所以是啊，它们的角叫人得以迈往过去、改变既定的命运，它们的血足以叫人对于未来的命途都得以一窥，而人类是贪婪的，只情愿这般伟力能够掌握在自己手里。

因而在麻瓜和巫师一并走向技术更迭的年代里，在人类的活动范围飞速扩张的年代里，陷阱被铺设了，族群被捕杀了，古老的魔法生物被分解为药剂瓶里的血水、斗篷上的毛皮和细小的砂砾，往后的人们连一声哀鸣都不得听闻。这就是结果了，她摇晃着手中的吊坠，让它从年轻人松松张开的指缝间溜走。幸存者不足一二，基本已被认定为灭绝，考虑到它们本就低下的繁育力，即使遁入荒芜丛林的并非只余个位数，也无法恢复以往的生气了。

这部分不会被写入课本，不会叫学龄期的巫师知悉，即使是世界上最伟大的魔法生物研究者也在编排书目时疏漏了它们的行迹。人们总是忙于掩盖自己犯下的罪行，也很擅长遗忘。

长龄的女巫摇晃着那个精巧的挂坠，显而易见没有将它交给旁人的打算。朱雀也没有做那般不切实际的指望，谨慎地多瞥了那东西一眼，便老老实实地收回手掌，重新捧起了面前的茶杯。“我惊扰到它了。”他又喝了一口热茶，缓解了一下背脊上窜起的些微寒意，“所以它是在……”

“尝试为自己消匿行踪，本来该是这样的。”C.C.说，“但如你所见，它已经很老了。”

她将那个金色的沙漏捻在指尖，并不去旋转它。她面前熏染着片缕雾气，叫她的形貌和手中的物事都影影绰绰起来。“它们这个族群可以活得很长。繁育力低下，但个体活得很长。”她解释道，“它可能是一两个世纪以前幼生的幸存者，直至你到达的那个未来才走向生命的终末。它的魔法要么是失了准，要么是连同它自己的灵魂一道释放了。那恩赐落到了你头上，伴着它最后的灵魂之力，叫你经历了这般夸张的跨度回归到一切初始的时候。”

“所以说……”朱雀慢慢说。恩赐？他想。他是被人陷害至那一步的，他遇上的分明是万中无一的祸事，恐怕就连俾斯麦本人都没设想到会造成这般结果——恩赐？

然而C.C.郑重颔首，神情认真。“这是一次不可复制的奇迹。”她平静道，“你再早些遇到它，它不会已经到了生命的临界点，爆发出的魔法充其量叫你落到几个小时之前，长也不过一两日。你再晚些到那里，便也见不到它了。”

朱雀笑起来，茶杯砸落下去，磕碰出刺耳的刮响。“你管这叫奇迹？”他反问道，“我，好容易捱过了一切，经历了一场战争，看着秩序被打碎又重建起来，死里逃生了那么多次，最后解决掉所有残余的麻烦了，是的，我可以在那里死去的——然后你告诉我所有事情都成了无用功？你管这叫奇迹？！”

他喘了口气，勉强收住了愈扬愈高的音调，以及他仍然不太习惯的孩童发怒时骤然尖细起来的嗓音。他咳嗽了几声，想要再喝点什么让自己冷静下来，却发现茶杯几乎空了。这一次C.C.并没有善解人意地挥挥手让茶壶重新给他斟满，而是冷静地看望过来，明亮眼目里写着足以窥探至内心深处的凌厉。“没错。”她说，“我认得你那副表情，年轻人。失去了太多东西的人才会拥有那副表情。”她用指尖叩击着桌面，一下、两下，如同她的话语直接叩击在心脏之上——“而今你有机会挽回它们。”

她没有询问他失去了什么，她只是抛出那种可能，一个渺茫的希望，而今变为确切的现实了。你想改写它吗？就像所有曾经使用过时间转换器的人那般，解决自己没能来得及尽完的义务，以及尝试挽回或改写什么？朱雀瞪着她的眼睛，紧紧抿起了自己的嘴唇，不再说话了。女巫发出轻声喟叹，缓缓垂落了眼目，仿佛已经知悉了他的答案。

“你看到了什么？”她忽然问道。朱雀迷惑地看着她，她则指向了他几乎喝空的茶杯。“转转杯子，”她说，“直到你看得见清晰的形状为止。”她的面色变得严峻起来，让人不由自主地随着她的话语去做了。朱雀低下头，看向杯底的茶渣，眉头缓缓蹙紧了。

“我不确定。有点像是……”他微微晃了晃杯子，不太相信自己直觉联系上的第一样事物是否准确，“……凤凰？”

他看见展翼的形状，以及形状优美的颈项和隐约可见的冠翎。他的心口处忽地淌开一股微弱暖流，令他记起那终末的绝望啼鸣与化散的光。那让他五脏六腑都皱缩起来，仅余下长远的钝痛。他想起高塔，从那里跌落的死者，那个人最末留下的印迹。

“嗯？”女巫的声音将他唤回了现实，“你见过凤凰吗？”他抬起头来，对上了C.C.好奇探究的神色。他看着她，短暂地咬住了嘴唇，随后摇了摇头。

“不算见过真的。”他说，“但我应当认得它的模样。”

对方仍然好奇地看望着他，又看了眼他手中的杯子。凤凰即使在占卜中也是很罕见的，她喃喃道，这同时意味着劫难与新生，也可能还意味着更多。“再按逆时针方向转一周，然后拿给我看看。”随后她指示道。朱雀照做了，叫那杯盏再度旋转了一周。他以为自己的手足够稳当，他的神志也还清晰，然而不知怎的，他在拨动把手时忽然出了差错，那东西从他手中滑脱出去、磕在桌角又再度跌落，在他脚边跌了个粉碎。

有那么一刻，在场的两个人同时僵住了。朱雀诧异地看了眼自己的手掌，又看了眼那粉碎的残骸。“——非常抱歉。”他在醒过神来之后慌忙道了歉，试图抽出自己的魔杖来补救一下。然而C.C.挥了挥手，打量着他的眼神忽地变得有些悲悯。她张了张嘴，好像试图说些什么，一句警告或者劝慰——然而没有。她站起来，前倾了身子用自己的魔杖指了指地板，地上的茶杯碎片自动飞回了桌上拼凑回原本形状修复如初，只是再没了当中那玄妙的形状了。

“今天就到此为止吧。”C.C.说。她眉目间覆上些惫色，坐回了原处，摆出了送客的手势。“药水还需要服用三次，记得下周同一时间再来找我。”

 

此后的三周内和第一周没什么不同。斯莱特林的枢木依然独来独往，努力地尝试去适应当下的生活。作为一个已经习惯了游走在人群边缘追捕世界上最危险的一群黑巫师、也要提防着被自己所追捕的对象取走小命的人，要他适应一张足够安稳的床铺都是件难事。铃声不再意味着警报，四周都是未经训练也毫无防备的孩子，他睡梦中的一道呢喃都可能造成灾难性的后果，他警觉性的反射动作都可能对他们造成切实的损伤。因而他依然令自己游离于人群之外，独身一人意味着不会伤到任何人，在他确保自己完全适应现状之前，这也是他唯一能采取的措施了。

这会让他看起来像个怪胎，但不至于叫人发现更加离奇的真相。往好处想，霍格沃茨从不缺乏怪胎。他蜷缩在自己的床铺当中，凝视着墙壁上悬挂的精美织毯。湖水的涛浪声轻轻拍抚着窗璃，提醒着他所做出的抉择与往日有了多么巨大的偏差。即使在他重新适应校园生活之后，他恐怕也还需要耗费更大的心力去适应其间更易的部分——比如说斯莱特林一年四季不见天日的公共休息室，以及那些个曾经属于竞争对手的行列而今却和他隶属于同一学院的熟悉脸孔。

如果他还能正常地找鲁路修说说话的话，事情会变得容易很多。事实上他一直在尝试做这件事，接近如今还是个普通男孩的兰佩路基。像过去的开端那样成为一位友人的话，起码无论做什么看护行为都会变得容易些。他憋下了那么多想要告知对方的警示、想要倾诉的言语，倘若他回溯了这般可怖的时间跨度能够改变什么，也许是那人注定死去的命运。然而将这些告知对方便能够找到解决危机的万全方法吗？提早做好预备便不至于走向那般结局吗？如果查尔斯分离出来的那一小块灵魂碎片无从真正抹消，那么提早知晓真相又能有什么用途呢？

可要谈及这些都太早了。太早了，此时他甚至没能取信于他想告予警示的那个人。一个陌生人投来的言语能有几分可信呢？倘若他们不曾互相交付信任的话，贸然捅漏的秘密又有多少保全的可能呢？

一个好的转变是，鲁路修似乎没有起初那么巴不得绕着他走了。然而在他拿捏好主意应当透露出多少信息来之前，那人反过来刺探他的行为只会令他加倍苦恼。经历了这么几次波折之后，朱雀变得更加缺乏头绪了。而这也不是什么方便找C.C.商议的问题，他想，虽然大概迟早也会被逼到不得不去向她坦白的那一步的。

他从午餐桌旁离开，拎着书包去了礼堂外，一路走到临湖的树荫下，预备躺下来小憩片刻、直到下午的黑魔法防御术课开始之前再回去城堡里。他隐约听得背后有一串轻轻的脚步声，并没有刻意掩饰这动静，大概也没想瞒过他。他听出了那个脚步声的主人是谁，心跳忽然加快了一瞬，又被他强行深呼吸压制下了多余的波动。他状若无事地躺在了书包上，一路尾随着他的脚步停下了，站定在他的身边。

“又是一个人？”尚属孩童的鲁路修的声音问。朱雀闭着眼睛，艰难地咽了口唾沫，半晌才磨蹭地睁开一侧眼睑。

“怎么，”他说，“你是来嘲笑我交不到朋友的吗？”

其实没必要让自己变得这么讨人厌的，他想。他被对方俯瞰下来的眼神盯得不太舒服，慌忙又闭上了眼。他听见身边传来磨蹭草皮的沙沙响动，鲁路修在他身边坐了下来。“你似乎不太适应当前的状况。”那个比他最晚的记忆里要年幼得多的声音说，带着惊人的耐心与友好，“我看得出来这点，虽然我也不知道原因。”

我能怎么办呢？朱雀昏昏沉沉地想。我还能继续给他甩脸色不成？好像我真做得到似的。他叹了口气，摸索着坐起身来，不再假装自己困倦无比了。“斯莱特林真是不可理喻。”他斟酌片刻后，选择了对他现前适应校园生活时由偏差带来的障碍进行抱怨，反正这本来也是他想找鲁路修抱怨的一部分话，“宿舍建在湖底，一边声称这个学院的学生不合群的传言都不是真的一边不许带别院学生进入半步，还有——你能相信吗，级长在对新生进行学院介绍的时候，会着重强调‘我们从公共休息室里可以看见湖底的大章鱼’？”

当前的拉文克劳男孩被逗乐了。朱雀有些哀怨地看着他，鲁路修则轻快地耸了耸肩。“听起来还挺有趣的。”他说，“怎么，这不能作为一个观赏性项目而存在吗？”

“不了，多谢。那东西总让我有些不好的联想。”朱雀揉了揉鼻梁骨，手掌掩住了嘴角的一下抽搐，“你觉得那很有趣？唉，也不奇怪，毕竟你……”

“本来就该是个斯莱特林？”

他打了个激灵，避开了对方一脸平静间投来的视线。“我没这么说。”

“你想这么说。”鲁路修毫不客气地拆穿了他的伪装。然后这在口头间短暂占了上风男孩沉默了片刻，缓缓叹了口气。“行了，我知道的。”他低声道，“如果不出意外的话，我八成是会进斯莱特林的。”

“意外。”朱雀哼了一声，“我是给你找麻烦了，是吗？”

没必要让自己变得这么讨人厌，他再度警告自己，并在心底给了自己一拳。当前的谈话氛围已经算是良好了，他不该由着自己的犹疑而破坏它。但鲁路修似乎仍然没有生气，依然以相当平静而友好的目光望着他。“你没想过自己会进斯莱特林吗？”他听见对方这么问。朱雀轻轻绷紧了肩膀，片刻后才沮丧地放松了些。

“我没想到的事情太多了。”他说。

鲁路修眨了眨眼睛，抬起手来晃了一晃，似乎想拍拍他的肩膀，又拿不准主意这样做是否合适。“嘿，打起精神来。”末了他只是胡乱挥了挥手，嘴里轻轻咕哝道，“分到什么学院又不是决定了你会成为什么样的人。”

“我又不排斥斯莱特林。”朱雀说。对方的这份猜测方向让他也几乎被逗乐了。“我认识不少斯莱特林出来的不错的家伙，还包括一位在任的教授呢。”

鲁路修露出一脸悻悻之色，摸了摸自己的鼻尖儿。“好吧。你不是因为分到了不想去的学院才这么不合群的。”他小声说，“那么至少给我一个你平常看起来都怏怏不乐的理由，一个就行。”

所以你是真的在关心我，朱雀意识到。可能更多是出于好奇，但你的确在关心我。这点认知让他的心情蓦然好了许多，甚至让他长久以来的郁结情绪消除了一重。“我只是……”他想说值得操心的还是太多了，顿了一顿后又改换了说法，“我以为你想躲开我。”这句话他也说得相当真诚。此前他是真的为此感到沮丧，此刻他也是真的为此而疑惑。然而鲁路修只是冲他露出微笑，稍稍有些羞怯，但还是向他伸来了手。

“我承认我们头一次搭上话的时候场面不太愉快。”黑头发的男孩说，“也只是那么一次，对吧？”

他的目光清澈，面颊上飞起一小抹红晕，神情友好而坚定，显然不是存着什么刻意捉弄人的打算。朱雀愣愣地看了他半晌，才如梦初醒般地伸出手去，同鲁路修的握在了一块儿。“……对。”他小声回答，“枢木朱雀。很高兴认识你。”

“我猜你一早就通过别的渠道认识我了。”男孩再度轻快地眨了眨眼睛。那副纵然稚嫩了许多却依然熟悉的样貌映入他眼中，那自以为了解事实全貌的笃定口吻触及到一整段埋没的未来，拨动了他们重新交汇到一起的轨迹。是的，朱雀想。是的。事到如今我必然需要去改变些什么了，因为我必然不能容忍你再度在我面前死去了。他思及此处时，脑海中微微浮起烧灼似的热度，伴着那不老不死的女巫随着明亮目光一并投向他的告示而来。

“你的灵魂上有契约的烙印。”C.C.对他讲了，曾经的见证人发觉了那烙痕的存在，将此挑到了明处。“像火一样明亮，从灰烬中重生了——它们依然在生效。”她告诉他，然后掩下更为悠长的叹息，“你曾向谁立下过誓言吗？”

是的，他想。是的。三道誓言，约束他不得悖逆那道意志，约束他不得轻易死去。即使到了往昔的未来都烟消云散的这一刻，那些枷锁也依然存在，无形中将他们的灵魂维系在一起。我知道答案，始终都知晓。

“鲁路修·兰佩路基。”他听见那人说，“我目前使用的是这个名字。”


	5. Chapter 5

鲁路修在周六的早餐桌上收到了来信。猫头鹰在他吃剩的麦片里啄了两口，不待他潦草地写下一封回信就飞走了。他展开信封后，伴着羊皮纸掉出了一小只粉色的纸鹤。他读完了娜娜莉的来信，然后小心地将纸鹤放进了贴身口袋里。

午饭后他才有空走往猫头鹰塔楼，攀爬上去试图在学校饲养的猫头鹰中寻到一只空闲的。他在塔楼上遇到了米蕾，女孩抱歉地告诉他自己饲养的那只刚刚飞走。“而从你家飞来的那只从来就不肯多停半天。”鲁路修摇了摇头，选中了一只刚刚喝完水的谷仓猫头鹰。他将信封系到它腿上后，换来了一阵轻微的咕咕声。更多鸟儿躲在阴影里打着盹儿，对脚步声和交谈声充耳不闻。

“你该自己饲养一只。”米蕾说，“为什么不呢？这样你大可以直接在拉文克劳塔接件和发件。”

“我之前以为我会进斯莱特林，”鲁路修回答她，“而猫头鹰不喜欢往地下室里钻，假使它们真的有办法进去的话。”

他目送着猫头鹰飞远，因为这么几句对谈而心思飘忽了起来。以往他做过假设的一些事情已经被推翻了，对于习惯于事事都提前有个准备的自己来说，这其实有点缺乏安全感。他不得不开始做一些新的规划，所幸这也并不很难。他想起那个叫自己贸贸然做了意外决定的罪魁祸首来，他们关系改善得相当迅速，最近已经能偶尔能在湖边碰上头再一并散个步了。也许我当初用不着忙着避开他，他心不在焉地想，也许我们今后还能相处得不错。但一经想到自己的父亲，鲁路修又打消了这点儿微弱的感怀情绪，觉得自己不走入斯莱特林至少是为自己划分开了什么界限。

无论如何，既成的事实也无法更改了，所以他不准备为此忧心太多。“那么，是时候重新考虑了。”他听见米蕾这么建议道。高他一级的格兰芬多女孩仍然没有离开，站在楼梯口向他点点头。“娜娜莉还好吗？”她柔声问。鲁路修舒开眉梢，微微摁住了自己的衣袋。

“除了拼写出了两处错之外，一切都好。”他打趣道，换来一阵被逗乐的笑声。“她还在信里向你问候了。”他告诉米蕾。阿什弗德家的女孩又点了点头，这才同他告别，一溜儿跑下楼道消失了。

娜娜莉在信里询问他是否打算回去过圣诞，而他还没做好决定。霍格沃茨带给他的新鲜感仍在，花些时间留在学校听起来不是什么坏事，但若是要到翌年暑假才能回去见他的小妹妹，娜娜莉多半是会哭鼻子的。尽管阿什弗德家将她照料得很好，但她总归还是更黏自己的亲哥哥一些。

照理来说他不该犹豫的，然而他近来很容易犹豫。许多事情不如他最初所料了，比如说他并不需要应付一些来自那些布列塔尼亚追随者家庭的、同级或高年级的斯莱特林学生，也就不用忙于在许多时刻都避开公共休息室。他一边思索着一边往图书馆走去，恰巧又碰上了给他当前的生活带来不少变故的那个男孩。枢木朱雀将几本大部头归还到了禁书区，面不改色地从书架间走了出来，在对上他的目光时愣了一愣，紧接着露出一个稍显局促的友好微笑。

“为什么不？”在他们找到一个空余的角落后，朱雀就他对于假期返家的犹豫而表现出了相当程度的惊讶，“你不是每年都设法回去过圣诞的类型吗？”

“我看起来像是吗？”鲁路修反问道。坐他对面的男孩张了张嘴，那副理所当然的神情消失了。他摸了摸鼻尖儿，嘟囔着小声道了歉，示意自己没什么恶意。“不——也不是。”鲁路修好奇地看着他，“我只是在担心我看上去会不会太离群了一点儿，你知道的，通常来说在学校里相处不好的人才会急着回家。”

“比如我吗？”朱雀放下了手，没精打采地问。这下换鲁路修赶忙摇头了，虽然他知道对方所说的确为事实。“行了，你也用不着安慰我。我很清楚大部分人对我的看法。”朱雀笑了起来，目光忽闪了一下，“我的意思是，既然还有不那么糟糕的家人在，那你肯定该回去看看才是。毕竟如果你真想体会一下留校度过假期是什么滋味，等你妹妹也入学了再体会也不迟。”

所以他也知道娜娜莉了，鲁路修想。当然了，既然他了解布列塔尼亚，了解到我本人身上，那么他当然也该了解到娜娜莉的存在。他打消了疑窦，将更深的好奇心小心地埋藏起来。他们还没有熟络到更深一步谈论彼此家人的地步，至少在过去的交谈间没有，所以还不是时候询问他真正的立场和背后的秘密。“说的也是。”他嘴上应答着，又抛出一小句试探，“你有什么打算吗？”

“我……呃。”朱雀眨了眨眼，旋即苦笑起来，“我在尽可能减少出现在家里的机会。”

他没有谈及理由，目光又安静地暗沉下去。他将视线沉入摊开的书本和羊皮纸，握着羽毛笔潦草地书写起他的魔法史作业。而鲁路修预备询问他的话头原本已经到了嘴边，继而在他回忆起点什么来时生生顿住了。

如果他在此刻问出口来的话，也许他们之间建立起更多交流的速度还会更快。也许他们可以顺势谈论彼此的家庭，一些琐碎的麻烦事，然后笑闹到一团直到被人喝令图书馆内不得高声喧哗。但鲁路修没有做那么长远的假设，他想起了夜骐，那些在禁林边缘现身的、高大的黑色飞马，温顺地垂落硕大龙首去舔舐那男孩浸血的衣袍。

在这个年纪就见证过死亡意味着什么呢？他知道自己经历过什么，他会间歇做相同的噩梦，从那以后至今都是如此。他在尝试淡忘，但他始终知道自己经历过什么。而他的同龄人若也已见证过死亡的话，若那人同样不愿谈及自己的家庭的话，又是拥有过怎样不愿被外人所窥探的悲哀经历呢？

在他犹豫的时候，适合问询的时机很快便过去了。鲁路修缓缓吐出一口气，将手指叠放在了膝头上。“那我近期还得去找一趟米蕾。”他说，“如果我不和她一道动身的话，我一整个假期都别想好好度过了。”他用上了故作轻松的语调，试图不让自己显得过于局促。

朱雀没有接他的话茬。鲁路修有些失望，于是他从口袋里掏出那只纸鹤来，打算将它当作一枚书签来使用。他让它落在书本中缝间，随信寄来的小物件乖巧地滑了下去、卡在了那里。他翻找空余的羊皮纸时，余光瞥见对面的男孩抽出了魔杖，悄悄地隔着桌面探了过来。他没听到什么明确的咒语，然而下一秒那只纸鹤忽然跳出了夹缝，慢慢挪到他的书页间，从夹平的状态慢慢将自己伸展开了、抖了抖张开来的翅翼。随后它腾到空中，拍打着纸片叠成的翅翼绕着他小小飞了一圈，旋即轻飘飘地落到了他的肩头。鲁路修诧异地注视着整个过程，扭头看向乖巧地栖息在肩头的折纸产物，而它甚至用一侧翅膀拍了拍他的衣领。

“你看起来很好。”朱雀毫无征兆地说。鲁路修将目光转回向对面，稍稍扬起了眉毛：

“什么？”

“你说担心自己看上去是不是太离群了。没有。”朱雀说。他已经潦草地写了大段内容，但此刻笔尖书写的速度已经相当缓慢了。与此相反的是，他的语速相当的快。“你看起来很好。”他急匆匆地说，“虽然作为一个没朋友的人，我说这话好像没什么说服力……”

“确实没有说服力。”鲁路修打断了他的话，“因为你已经有一个朋友了。”

他停止了书写，抬起了眼睛。有那么一刻，鲁路修以为自己看到了打从认得对方以来所见到的最为生动明亮的一个表情，几乎是喜悦的，但远比单纯的喜悦要复杂得多。他听见朱雀小声道了谢，紧接着便嘟哝道自己并不是什么当朋友的好人选。截至他们在晚饭之前一道离去时，他都比平日里显得要开怀些，甚至能瞥见眼角藏下的微弱笑意。

 

行啊，鲁路修想。也不太坏。

在摒除掉最初的恶感之后，枢木朱雀的存在甚至算是一个不错的惊喜了。起先是惊吓，而后才被发现是个惊喜。毕竟不是所有事情本质都如它们第一眼看上去的那样。那只小纸鹤一直陪伴他到学期结束的时候，鉴于那是出自娜娜莉的赠礼，他对此心存感激。它会在他打开书页时灵巧地扑飞出来，在他预备阖拢书本前自个儿落回去，收拢翅翼并重新将自己叠成扁扁的一个平面。

这不算是什么高深的魔法，同院同级的妮娜·爱因斯坦小姐在研究过后推了推眼镜，一本正经地告诉了他。当然了，鲁路修想，只需要一点小技巧，低年级的学生也能叫一支羽毛笔在桌子上跳舞，虽然它并不能自动帮你写作业。叫书本绕着学院长桌飞行一周，叫写完的羊皮纸自个儿卷起来滚到废纸篓里去，那都属于很容易做到的初级尝试。然而那些尝试都不过能维持短暂片刻，时效性并不会如这般长久。

“谁替你做的这个？”妮娜问他，“你说这是你妹妹寄来的，但她不是甚至没到学龄吗？”鲁路修面不改色地往教授恶作剧的方向推了一嘴，妮娜便打消了疑问，很快沉浸回她自个儿的书本里去了。

而鲁路修坐回窗边，看见几只五年级生的猫头鹰在塔楼周围打转，出入寝室窗口带走几个精致系好的信封。他低下头去，又隐约瞥见那个棕色的脑袋出现在湖边，倒是没往禁林边游荡，只是在安静地自个儿漫步。在另一个方向，赫奇帕奇的球队在场地间练习，明黄色的衣袍格外晃眼。鲁路修出神地眺望了一会儿，想起自己那不听使唤的扫帚和随后那起被化解于无形的意外。

朱雀依然没有就此解释过。很多事情他都还没解释过。能够在一年级就掌握不少魔法不是什么新鲜事，未成年人在校外不得使用魔法，但若出生于一个非麻瓜的良好家庭，能够提前接触到的东西总会比常人要多出不少。所以纵使这些不寻常之处再怎么值得疑惑，该疑惑的也不过是进入学校以后他对于各种魔法的掌握速度。速度是一个可被模糊、可被巧妙的解释所略过的课题，效率也是如此，知识面也是如此。所以鲁路修没有去贸然尝试探询，他在等待解惑这码事上的耐心足够长久。

只是你了解我远胜于我了解你，他想。这就是我们起初不能好好交谈的原因了。即使在他这个年纪，也很容易对能够窥破自己的人产生畏惧，尤其在他的秘密并不算少的时候。幸而他还足够年轻，对于未知事物也还保有相当大的探索兴趣，而不是也一并仓皇逃窜掉。

在进入了十二月之后，户外就已经相当寒冷了，鲜少再有人去到湖畔游荡，待到假期将临时更是如此。米蕾路过他的早餐桌边向他打声招呼时，告诉他也许该到格兰芬多的公共休息室去坐坐，至少那里的壁炉足够暖和。“别的学院也能够进去吗？”鲁路修问她，“我之前从没听人提过，我还以为这是不被允许的。”金发女孩摆了摆手，随后掏了掏衣袋，往他手里塞了一个巧克力蛙。

“按理来说不建议这么做，不过胖夫人很宽容。”米蕾冲他眨了眨眼，“你再待久些就明白了，我还见过我们的级长把拉文克劳的女朋友带到公共休息室约会呢，而那边应该也不禁止他去串门。”鲁路修先是点了点头，在感受到两个三年级学生投来的古怪目光时轻轻咳了一声。“严格禁止外人进入的大概只有斯莱特林。”女孩轻快地说，放开了他的手腕。

总算摆脱了窘境的男孩将手掌和收到的赠礼一并拢进衣袖，未拆包的巧克力蛙隐约在包装盒里动了一动。“噢。”他的眼神飘向了别处，“听形容那里也不是多么好客的布置。”

没什么阳光，也没有壁炉，到了冬天就冷得厉害——他听朱雀这么抱怨过。的确朱雀很少待在公共休息室里，鲁路修怀疑他是不是单纯想回避那地方才常常会在图书馆消耗时间，毕竟真正相处下来之后，鲁路修仍然不觉得那家伙有多么沉迷于学识。他曾开玩笑说格兰芬多的塔楼和炉火更适合你，得到的回应是一个耸肩和一个鬼脸。之后他照例在礼堂外遇到了那个不合群的斯莱特林人，并邀请他在圣诞节假期来临前的最后一个空闲周末一道四处转转。朱雀指了指礼堂内呈现出的一大片不合作的阴灰天空，哭笑不得地问他莫不是还想在上草药课之外的场合到室外停留。在学校的别处转转也行，鲁路修正准备这么说，就看见对方把裹在颈子上的围巾紧了紧，然后偷偷摸摸地将他拉到角落里，在魔杖尖上变出一簇明亮的蓝色火焰。

“如果你非要去外头转悠的话不如带上这个，你很容易感到冷吧？”男孩说，“放心好了，不会烧到袍子的。”鲁路修将目光从跳曜的火焰上挪到他的面孔上，然后从对方眼睛里看见了自己的讶异神情。他刚刚张开嘴，朱雀赶忙单手比了个噤声手势。“——嘘，我不知道这会不会被抓。”

鲁路修把嘴闭上了，安静地看望了一会儿那张被映亮的脸孔。“你知道多少关于我的事情？”他突然发问。他的声音很小，但朱雀显然听清了，并悚然缩起了肩膀。

“是你之前自己抱怨过……”

“我不是说这次。”鲁路修说，“你统共知道多少关于我的事情了？”

他紧盯着对方的眼睛，望见一小片这阵子以来他已经不怎么常看见的不安。“我、不是，”朱雀咕哝道，脚下隐约传来磨蹭地板的动静，“不太多——大概……”

“你至少知道我的家庭状况了。”鲁路修说，“你知道我的父母，我的妹妹，我们在……那之后的去向。”他将手指蜷进掌心，忽然意识到自己还是显得有些过于咄咄逼人了。于是他叹了口气，再抬起头时促狭地冲对方挤了挤眼睛。“恐怕你也知道我的课表安排了？”

“各个学院的课表都很容易弄清啊。”朱雀说着，神情慢慢平定了下来，“这算是什么新闻吗？”

“是的，我差不多也知道你的课表安排了。”鲁路修赞同道，又指了指他魔杖尖上跃出的那一簇不会烧毁东西的火焰，“但斯莱特林通常不会有这么友好，至少不会出于多么友好的理由。”

他几乎将指尖探入焰心了，依然没感受到半分烧灼感，只有浸入式的暖洋洋的热度。他拨弄着那簇亮光，火焰在他指尖燃烧，照映着他那秘密颇多的友人的脸孔。“所以说我不是个典型的斯莱特林。”朱雀用一种相当微弱的声音说，“我都说过了，我之前没想过我会进这个学院。”

“你看上去也不像是有野心的那种人。”鲁路修说，“我认识很多，我知道他们通常看起来是什么样的。”

倘若更多人听到这番谈话，大部分人会就此发出嘲弄的。一个刚满十一岁不久的男孩能如何论断人性呢？恐怕他甚至不足了解自己。然而朱雀没有露出讥讽神情，朱雀只是怔了片刻，旋即目光落了下去、沉降到了跃动的明亮蓝焰里。

“也许吧。”他说，“也许分院帽是看中了我不择手段的那一面。”

他的声音很轻，鲁路修几乎以为自己是听错了。“你？不择手段？”他怀疑地望去，朱雀则依然将目光沉在火焰当中。某一个瞬间，他那投映了冰冷光焰的眼睛又恢复成过去那副叫人生畏的模样了，如未被驯化的蛰伏的兽类。

“曾经不会的。”他说，“曾经我做了错事，我发誓过再也不会做错误的事了。但之后我仍然……”

他的表情扭曲了一瞬，忽然翻过手掌，将那簇火焰收拢压覆了下去。鲁路修及时抽回了自己的手指，望着对方收起魔杖、整理了衣袖，在暗处隐约露出被刺痛的伤色。抱歉，朱雀低声说，我不太想谈这个。他退了小半步，然后又是小半步，看起来很想像先前那样匆忙逃离。“不，”鲁路修慌忙说，大胆地拉住了对方的袖口，“该说抱歉的是我。”他几乎有些恼了，也不知道更气对方还是自己。那怒火很快被浇熄下去，成为一点儿难以言说的懊丧。“我只是想听一些关于你的事。”他说，生怕自己再说晚一秒，那人又该从他面前消失了。

他的补救还算及时。朱雀僵在了原地，眼神笔直地对准了他。“噢。”那个男孩微微应着声，“噢。”他沉默了片刻，慢慢伸手比向了自己。“你是在说你想了解我更多吗？”

“呃。”鲁路修噎了一下。对方那副难说是胆怯还是坦然的问询态度摆出来后，他自己倒是有些不好意思了。“我是在说这不太公平。”他低声说，因这份捉摸不定感而更加抑郁了几分，“你一早就认识我了，但我在学校里才算勉强认得你。”

他们站在礼堂外，用完餐的学生已经散去得差不多了。周遭安静下来，侧廊外敞开的门洞忽地灌入一阵寒风。鲁路修有些后悔非得站在这儿开始一串谈话了，也不好意思叫朱雀重新生起火焰或忽然拉着人换个更暖和的地方。“好吧，没怎么说过自己的事情是我的错。”朱雀在他心思飘忽时开了腔，“父母死后我寄住在表亲家里，我和他们之间的关系不太好。还好他们只是在英国留下了房产，本身倒不久居，主要负责抚养我的还是我过去的老师。也许类似于教父吧，我不清楚该怎么界定。”

他的语气仍然没有多么热络，但也没有多么生疏。他在讲述时似乎已经平静下来了，也没有自作主张地转身离去。鲁路修花了些时间来理清头绪，旋即捕捉到了关键的一点。“你，”他谨慎地停顿了一下，“你的父母……”

“是一起意外。”朱雀说，“至少有一半是。”

这会儿他的神情是真的捉摸不定了。他谈及父母或死亡的态度都远不像是寻常的同龄人，他没有表现得多么悲伤，也没有显得在刻意回避。他谈及此事时仿佛已经是很久以前的事，一道陈旧伤痕，纵然还会有所隐痛，却也不那么令人难堪了。但鲁路修还是垂下视线来，替对方感到了一丝难过。

“我很抱歉。”他相当真诚地说，“如果我不是也寄住在别人家里，本来我可以邀请你一道回去过圣诞节的。”

他没有先等来宽容的话语，反而迎来了一份更为温暖的接触。那人的手掌触到他的手掌时，鲁路修又有了一丝感应，仿佛冥冥间有什么热忱的暗流将他们维系在一起，在他们手掌相握时微弱地蹿升起半分来。他们首次互相通报姓名时，他便隐隐然有了这古怪的感应，叫他掌心涌起细微暖流，自然而然地放下了半分警惕。他不知道朱雀是否有类似的感触，或这也不过是他自个儿的错觉。片刻后那细末波动淡去了、唯独叫他心神还沉浸在安宁间。“听起来我需要跟着收买米蕾·阿什弗德才行。”朱雀的声音轻快地说，随后才反过来予他宽慰，“别为我感到抱歉，鲁路修。反正那也不是你的过错。”

那不是你的过错，他说。鲁路修重新望向他的眼睛，敛去了火光照映、但依然锐利得足以透出些微光亮的瑛绿眼睛。无论发生什么，那男孩说，带着一种他无法理解的坚定而向他重复着——无论发生什么。

 

所以也许等到下一个圣诞节，鲁路修想。大家彼此都会更熟悉些，也更容易随口抛出一个邀请来。这一个圣诞节之前他忙着完成所有的功课，检查自己不多的行囊，将纸鹤夹入厚厚的变形术课本中，然后擦拭了一道自己的魔杖。或许是因为心神动荡，因为假期带来的紧张与潜意识间的松懈，他做梦做得比以往要多些。他会在醒来时零星记得一些，大多是零散碎片，娜娜莉在秋千架上晃悠的欢笑声和她裙摆上的花，他们的母亲在一旁看望，而那图景还未破碎。

还有别的，更多无意义的臆想，提前降临的考试，比桌子还大的果盆，一只倒悬着吃食的猫头鹰。然后他往更深处下沉，他在睡梦间也隐约感到了受困的窘境。他感到憋闷，试图喘息而无法做到。某一刻那桎梏忽而松脱了、似找到了一个宣泄口，叫他骤然间轻飘飘地浮了起来。

——他在飞行。轻盈而迅捷，掠过无数他未见过的死地，无数他不认得的死者的脸孔，继而折上高空中来回盘旋。随后他俯瞰下去，望见阴暗天幕下残损的高塔。有死者，有仍然伫立着的人，在高塔之顶，在黎明到来之前。

他们在交谈，声息模糊而错乱，很快消散在风里。梦境中的徘徊者无法听清，于是他试图沉降下去。然而梦境至此便结束了，他刚有了类似的念头便自高空中跌落，失重似地坠回现实当中。一个银亮的清晨，天光透过高阔窗璃铺洒进了仍然安静的寝室。男孩躺在床铺间，猛然喘了口气，一经撑开眼睑，那点儿似有若无的恐慌与憋闷感便消失了。

他在早餐之后和米蕾碰头。预备回家的学生都集中在了礼堂里，因而即使在餐点被撤除后，这儿也比以往要热闹些。“你好像有点分神啊。”这会儿还高他一截的女孩叉着腰责怪他。鲁路修醒悟过来他怕是先后有个两三次没接上话茬了，于是捏着鼻子认了错。

“做了个怪梦。”然后他告诉她，“我也不知道为什么。一座塔，看起来不像霍格沃茨的任何一座。我也不记得我最近有读到过类似的故事或者逸闻。”米蕾收回了问责的表情，捏了捏自己的下巴，开始陪他一道猜测那可能意味着什么。这本来也不过是个休闲活动，然而还不待他们就梦境占卜和麻瓜们流传来的理论做什么探讨，便另有一个声音插入了进来：

“你梦到了什么？”

鲁路修认出了那个声音。他转过身去，发觉朱雀不知何时已经拨开人群走到了自己近旁。斯莱特林男孩大概是预备来送行的，手头还拿着个小礼盒，像是提前备好的圣诞礼物。然而此刻他的表情里分毫没有欣喜，没有半点向人问候时应当出现的温善友好。他面上的血色在一层层褪去，直至成为一种苍白的惊惶。“再说一遍，鲁路修，”他喃喃道，声音在一片嘈杂间传来，每一个字节都细微颤抖着，“你梦到了什么？”


	6. Chapter 6

——你会梦见自己前所未见的事情吗？

他坐在陈设杂乱的办公室里，在那张目前对他而言算是过高的座椅当中，向作为办公室人主人的那位女巫抛出一个疑问。女巫金色的眼瞳从书架边转来，凉凉地扫视了他一眼，忽地在眼角弯下一抹微笑。“这不像你会问的问题，”她说，“我以为你不会谈论你无法把握的事情。”

就比如说梦境，或者水晶球里模糊的影像，茶杯里一个歪曲的图形。他鲜少相信占卜出的结果，认为大多数预言都是胡言乱语。那么一个梦境所能带来的预示也该毫无意义。“这不是关于我，”于是朱雀解释道，“这是关于鲁路修。”C.C.若有若无地点了点头，将手头的大部头塞回了留好的一个空位，随后倒退着回到了办公桌的后方。

“啊，”她缓慢地眨着眼睛，“所以现在你就开始相信这些东西不全是在疑神疑鬼了，你是真的很关心他。”

朱雀没有理会她的调侃，在她端正坐下后认真地讲述了鲁路修告诉自己的那些东西。遍布死难的战地与亡魂，破损的高塔，死者与伫立的幸存之人。“那是我的梦境。”他的嗓音渐渐变得干涩起来，“那是我的记忆。如果他梦见别的东西也就罢了，也许归位的时间真能影响到梦境……可是他为什么会做刚好和我相同的梦？”

他被这潜在的关联而非梦境本身所刺痛了。梦境并非最为恼人的麻烦，毕竟即使在他独自游荡于荒野的年间，在因高度警戒而夜不能寐的奔袭行程里，极度疲惫也不会每次都带来无梦的酣眠，而往往会呈现出散碎的噩梦片段。那些碎片在他重归到当前时刻来之后仍然困扰着他，叫他不得不每晚都在入睡前悄悄给自己的床铺周围布设下警戒屏障，以免他在被突然惊醒时条件反射做出什么不合时宜的过激举动。屏障隔绝了噪音与无意识波动的魔力，应当也隔绝了任何直接形式的惊扰。假使有什么思维共振之类的古怪巧合发生，也多半会被消湮于无形的——起码他自认为如此。

然而C.C.摇了摇头。“我说过的，”她轻声道，“你的灵魂上有契约的烙印。”她隔着桌面倾身，指尖点上他的前额。她触碰的地方晕开一缕暖意，显然是刻意而为之。“一点微弱的感应，不像灵魂碎片那样直接而强烈。”在朱雀稍稍缩起了脖颈时，C.C.向他平静陈述，“而由于起誓的人是你，约束也是单向生效的，所以他能自然而然共享到你的梦境，而你就无法轻易潜入他的了。”

但那仍然是基于灵魂的链接，她说，寻常咒术都无法拦阻。她收回手指后朱雀捂住了额头，茫然地揉搓了一会儿，想着那三道火焰连缀的誓约，缭绕绑缚着他行使应尽的职责，也叫他不得轻易死去。“这不公平。”他嘶声道。过往如此，当下仍是如此。倒不是说他希望鲁路修因此而受到什么约束，但及至事实直白地摆放在面前，他还是会因此心生愤懑。C.C.再度探手过来，抚摸了一下他的面颊。她揽住男孩的颈项，以一种对等的亲昵态势来劝慰他。

“当然了。”她低声陈述，“牢不可破的誓言从来就不是什么公平的契约。你连性命都托付了出去，何况远不及性命的一些东西。”

她话音落下后，朱雀兀自沉默了一会儿。他面前的杯子里盛放的是热巧克力，显然她暂时没了再拿茶叶来试探他的兴趣。他喝下去了半杯，感到身子暖和了不少，胸膛中紧揪的不适感也散去了几分。他将手指在杯柄处蜷起，调平了自己的声息。“那么C.C.，”他问她，“有什么办法能截断这种联系吗？”

“可以。”女巫干脆地回答道，“大脑封闭术，很有效的防御手段。即使不是为了这起意外，我也建议你好好修习一番。”她停顿了一下，表情怪异地望了他一眼。“说真的，如果你真的打完了一场仗、又额外干了那么久的猎头行当，此前你竟然没练习过吗？”

“没那个机会。”朱雀说着，缓缓吐出一口气，“等我们决定离开霍格沃茨的时候，已经不再有练习的余裕了。”

嗯、嗯，C.C.象征性地点了点头，手肘撑在了桌面上，手指在下颌前交叠起来。“这法子很好，但现在不行。”她说。朱雀冲她皱起了眉头，C.C.则不客气地瞪了回来。“别用那种眼神看着我。就算你的灵魂已经稳定下来，你现在的大脑也太脆弱了，小男孩。练习中必然会使用攻击性的手段，而我很怀疑它经得住几次震荡。”她撇了撇嘴，将下颌磕到了交叠的手指上，并冲他扮了个鬼脸，“不，你的年纪太轻了。少说得再过个两三年才行。”

“那我该怎么……！”

“还有一个法子。”她立刻又接续道，“将记忆抽离出来，在别处保存，直到你修习到相应的手段能够看护好它们为止。”

朱雀的声音被卡住了，将信将疑地盯着对面的人瞧了好一会儿。“我大概知道有这么个手段，但我以为记忆一旦被抽离出来就不能被保存得太过长久，”他怀疑道，“它们不是会随着时间流逝而慢慢消逝吗？”

“了解得很到位，不过我拥有冥想盆的使用权。”C.C.递给他一个赞许的眼神，“事实上，在它的上一任主人逝世之后，它就基本算是归我保管了。存放在那里头的记忆不会消散，它甚至能够帮你重温每一个细节。所以你所担心的并不是个问题。”朱雀顺着她的话点了点头，算是松了口气。但她旋即便将话锋一转，再度抛给他一个麻烦——“但事到如今，我觉得你该先做出决定。”

“关于什么？”朱雀反问她。坐在对面的女巫弯起嘴角，金色眼瞳里波澜不惊、毫无笑意。她低叹了一声，声息似有若无，恰好被办公室里整点报鸣的布谷钟给覆了下去。那只亮色小鸟被吞回转动的钟面当中之后，她才重新开腔，将那个实际上他长久以来都在试图回避的问题明白无误地投掷而出：

“关于你是否需要隐瞒他一切。”

 

他记得什么呢？他记得乘上飞天扫帚之后轻盈的喜悦，在天空中翱翔的快意，金色飞贼在手指间跳动振翅的细小动静。他记得球场边摆出一副不耐烦表情观战的、别院的友人，围着银绿相间的围巾，在他每一次望去时都将目光垂落回手中的书本上。他记得他们在阳光下相携漫步，在茵草上笑闹、在绿荫下安静地依偎在一块儿小憩。他们在秘密会所里互相比出魔杖，在练习获得阶段性成功时拥抱在一块儿，然后是一个契机、一个亲吻的契机，在共处的时日间点亮了所有的星光。他记得所有这些，但他不会梦见它们。

他不会梦见昔日里曾经快乐的部分。他曾在危境中反复回顾它们，用以汲取足以召来守护神的希望和勇气。然而及至一次死亡落下帷幕，它们再无法生效了，也从他的梦境中消失了。往后留下的只有高塔，战场包围下的残破高塔，屠戮与牺牲，还有尖锐的凤凰啼鸣。还有冷清的村庄，无穷无尽的奔袭与他用咒语击中的活人。亦或是情况更糟些，他跪倒在地，听就自己发出因痛苦而扭曲的嘶吼，直至捱过一次折磨才得以伺机反击，而后冷汗涔涔地与尸身一并倒卧在深林间潮湿的泥土中。他会重复梦见所有的困境，反正往昔零星的星辉也都变为了长久的隐痛。时至如今，即使他经历过的未来已沦为浮沫，他依然不敢轻易将它与谁完整共享。

然而C.C.直截了当地指出了他为自己营造的困境。“如果你打算循序渐进地将真相告知他，梦境未必是一个糟糕的切入点。如果你决定将他过去的遭遇、你过去的遭遇与你的来历一并隐瞒到底，没问题，抽出魔杖来，抽出你想隐瞒的部分，在消散之前倒入冥想盆里。”她口吻冷静，神情淡漠，丝毫不顾及他的犹疑心思，“你已经慢慢习惯当下的生活了，便不能再这么拖延下去了。你得做出决定。”

“我以为，”朱雀声音微弱地说，“我和他之间才刚刚熟悉起来，还不到必须做出决定的时候。”

C.C.盯着他，目光凌厉起来。“你在担心什么？你没有办法取信于他吗？”

“我担心的并不是这点。”朱雀说。他短暂垂落目光，又喝了口热饮才勉强舒了口气。“按理来说，我不该隐瞒他什么的。他才是遇事更容易想出解决办法来的那个人。”他喃喃道，“可我不确定——”

他将尾音拉长，留下一片捉摸不透的空白。他重新瞥向C.C.时接触到一片了然神色，那双金色眼瞳所投注的目光也柔和了些。“说的也是。”她轻叹道，“恐怕即使是最为睿智的人，也无法替他摆脱困境了。”

她挥动魔杖，他面前刚刚喝空的杯子便消失不见了。朱雀将手掌扶上空空的桌沿，假装盯着自己的一小片指甲出神。“情况到底有多糟糕？”他低声说，“你是说他摆脱不了死亡的命运吗？”

“魂器并非全无先例。”年岁悠长的女巫阐述道，“即使大多数人都以为成功的不过是个例，认为这般邪恶的咒法鲜少有人会去尝试，但那也不过是尝试者都被埋没于历史尘埃中了。成功者远不止上一个黑暗时代的源头，我经历过好几个世纪了，我知道的。”她叩击着桌面，少女模样的面孔上浮现出属于追忆的怔色。然而她口头并未停止讲述，只是将声音放轻了些。“没有别的办法可以灭除灵魂的碎片。”她说，“没有了，孩子，没有任何例外。除去魂器本身被破坏这一条途径，再没有别的可能了。”

“但你说过你能想出方法来……”朱雀说。有那么短暂一刻，他连呼吸都困难了几分。“……你说过的。你之前就——”

“我的确知道一个可能性。”C.C.说。她坐直了身子，魔杖挥舞间飘散出一片朦胧雾气，逐渐形成了一道扭曲的绿芒、交叉成为骸骨的形状。“保证他的躯体完好，只让灵魂被击溃。阿瓦达索命，是的。”她叹息道，“不要使用利剑，不要使用会真正灭绝他的生机的手段。使用别的任何手段毁灭魂器都可能导致彻底的殒灭，唯有死咒反而能保有一线生机。”

办公室里静默了片刻，聆听者困惑地拧起了眉头。“什么？”

“你知道传说。”讲述者说，“早年的故事，救世主的故事。从死咒下幸免于难的唯一途径。”她开始微笑，带着某种尖刻的讥讽，而他甚至不知其由来。“那就是爱了。”她用一种歌唱似的夸张腔调抑扬顿挫地讲，“那种伟大的、被赞颂的力量，一个无比崇高的命题。所以是啊，你也许可以期许奇迹的发生。”

她望着他，浅色眼瞳里写着不屑与怜悯。那份经年累月的淡漠与十足的不信任——还有些微恨意，也许——足以让寻常人退避了，不再与她探讨这个话题。但朱雀执拗地回望过去，吐词缓慢而清晰。“所以，”他说，“如果我想实现这个奇迹的话，代价是什么？”

女巫眨了眨眼，眉梢挑起一抹有趣的神色。“要求很严苛。”她陈述道，“你要爱他，你要以你全部的性命为代价、不顾一切地去爱他，你要做好牺牲己身一切的准备，你要用你本身的性命去为他构筑屏障。如果你做到了的话，那或许就会保下他的性命……”她抬起空余的一只手，探在空中，仿佛托举着某件重物，随着话音渐落又清脆地甩出了一记响指。

“……然而代价必然是你自己的死。”

她结束了阐述，抄起臂膀来，悠闲地往靠背中倒去了。聆听者尽可能地消化了一阵她所阐述的内容，那些字句所指的方向让他慢慢攥紧了手指。“如果我真要这样做的话，”他低声问，“成功率是多少？”

“我不知道。”C.C.干脆地说。她目光间的不屑褪去了不少，怜悯意味却愈发深厚起来。“但这不是最后的保障，枢木。这是仅有的办法。”

 

所以就是这样了。他想。提早告知那人将要面临的一切也毫无意义。

没有别的解决途径。没有更好的方法能拯救两人都幸免于难。而有关于最后的那一线生机，鲁路修一旦知晓其代价，也必然是不会应允的。话说至这一步，他反而完全冷静了下来。早先困扰着他的焦灼散去了，他又回归到一次死亡既成事实后的平静状态里，在连仅存的指望都破灭之后，在已然命定了结局之后，人反而容易变得更加无所畏惧。

代价是合理的，他想。要许诺一次奇迹必然要付出相应的代价，而这代价是合理的。一经想到那份被点出的唯一可能，他仅可能走向的结局，他所有的疑虑都被消去了，唯独剩下灰烬似的安宁。“我经历过一场战争了，恐怕还将再经历一次。”他喃喃道，“我经历过一切，也早该死去了。”他回想着荒原，黢黑的不祥的异兽，以及接踵而至的、投入虚无时的片刻宁静。早在那时便仅剩下一缕亡魂了，他想，绵延的不过是执拗的妄念。“我的命途本该在那个地方终结的。”他平静道，抚上了自己的心口，“那么，这条性命也不是什么不可交付的东西。”

他猜想对方眼中的自己看起来是十足可笑的，言行幼稚而缺乏说服力，就像一个普通的、不知天高地厚的愚蠢男孩那样。然而女巫微微睁大了眼睛，仿佛是在透过他的躯壳而窥视他的灵魂。这份古怪的被窥视感让他稍觉不适，但他也没有出言阻拦。他沉默着，直至那份被窥探的感觉消失了，对面那双眼睛所投注的目光明显在他脸面上重新聚焦了，他才吸了一口气，跳下座椅后深深鞠了一躬。

“告诉我怎么取出记忆，C.C.。”他低着头说，“至少这个是你现在就能教我的。”

他听见叹息，空气中一股柔和的推力令他重新站直了身子。好，C.C.说，既然这是你的选择。她伸出魔杖来，点在自己的太阳穴旁，轻声细语地指导着他如何抽离出特定的片段。她在他真正动手前拧动了抽屉的把手，叫它旋转了三圈又逆向转了半周，弹开后从中取出了一个浅浅的石盆，然后将它摆放在了桌前。

他在将魔杖贴近自己的太阳穴时想起重新与自己相识的友人，那个诚然处于无辜境地中的男孩，抱着某种懵懂的好奇与不服气的心思询问他知道多少关于自己的事。我曾知晓关于你的一切，朱雀想。我知晓你的过往，我知晓你的每一个表情，你的所恨与所爱，以及你的生命走向终末的那一刻。他将那一刻缓慢抽离了出来，伴随着此前从学校出走后的所有躲藏经历与战争余迹，以及此后他独自行走的那些时日。也许两年，也许三年，他没有刻意去记数，即便他自己走上终结之途时也还相当年轻。我回到与你相识之前，他想，跨越了九年、也许十年。十年足够改变太多事情，足够他在起初忘却了与人交好的方式，足够他错以为寄宿于这具幼小身躯中的灵魂已经足够苍老了，即使他明知道实际上不至于如此。

抽离记忆的过程并不痛苦，如丝线被抽离而出、甚至没有多么强烈的实感，只是对于某一区段强烈而鲜明的印象忽然淡去了，渐渐只剩下朦胧的影廓，细细探询只剩一片虚无，而再无法看个究竟。他一缕一缕地抽离着记忆丝线，叫那仿若无形的银亮物质落进石盆中悠然旋转的涡旋中去。

这部分被封藏的记忆你不需知晓，他想。更久之前的也并不需要。我们曾经相识的故事，那些曾经明亮的部分。一旦经历了死亡的洗礼，所有的星星都会熄灭的，连需被隐瞒的梦境中都留不下片许遗迹。这一次我知道我的结局了，他想，倘若那些记忆必然落得与悲伤相伴的结局，又何必让你承担双倍的苦痛呢？

他终于做完了一切之后，疲惫地退了一步，动作缓慢地把自己挪回到过高的座椅上。就那个被抹去的未来中而论，他放出了他们在成年之际离开霍格沃茨后的全部记忆，截停至一切归于虚无的那片荒野。他仍然保留着那些不会出现在梦境中的部分，他们相识与共处的部分，那些曾经遍布着欢笑、而后却悉数笼上了哀恸迷雾的部分，以提醒自己不要忘记所有事情。他低头注视着面前的石盆，注视着它边缘篆刻的古老符文，然后是其中旋转的、似风似雾似流水的银亮物质。他探出魔杖去搅动，涡流的旋转速度便骤然加快了些，变作了几近透明的模样。

一个人像从中缓慢升起来，他所记得的鲁路修最为年长的样貌，那人生命中的最后一日。朱雀注视着那张久违的面孔，依然熟悉得令人想要落泪。那个年轻人神情沉着，面上全无畏惧，只剩近似残酷的从容与一丝微弱的眷恋。及至此时，及至他能以这般角度窥视时，他才终于留意到了这抹眷恋。那年轻人微笑着，嘴唇嚅动着拼出言语。“太阳升起来了。”他说。然后他的身形下沉，重新没入无形无质的涡流里。

房间里实际存在的两个人都陷入了静默。朱雀凝视着回归于银白色的涡旋半晌，才轻轻将石盆往前推去，示意可以归还给它的保管者了。“我可以看吗？”C.C.问他。她的神情变得慎重了许多，带着几分征询意味看望过来。朱雀揉了揉自己的额角，继而撑上了桌面，慢慢滑倒至半身都趴伏了上去。

“希望你能回避一部分个人隐私。”他闷闷地说。还不至用晚餐的钟点，他却已经想逃回自己的床铺中去了。那间阴暗而冷清的湖底居室，从来不是什么亲切的居所，但至少拥有足够安稳的一隅。他听见石盆在桌面上挪动，抽屉开启又关拢的推拉声响。然后是摸上自己脑袋顶的手掌，毫不客气地弄乱了他的头发。

“好吧。那么我会谨慎保管它们的。”C.C.说。朱雀抬起头来，将下颌磕在桌面上而没精打采地望着她。“这可能是我收到过最糟糕的圣诞礼物了。”她板起脸来，与之相反的是她稍稍用上了些玩笑口吻。年轻人随着笑了一声，干涩而艰难无比。

“我想也是。”

“但对于你来说应该不错。”年长的女巫说，目光再度温柔了不少，“起码你能收获一个好梦了。”

是啊，朱雀想。就好像这真的会是个安慰。“也不会多么长久的。”他低声说，从桌前撑起身来，跳下座椅去预备告别了。美梦从来不至于做到多么长久的地步，允许人进行逃避的时日也是如此。是的，他听见C.C.说，显然如此。

“所以珍惜这段时光吧。好好当个普通的男孩，暂时放自己一马。”在他走出办公室门前，那柔和嗓音送来了一番劝慰，“太早被压垮也不是什么好事。”

 

尽管精神上相当疲惫，他还是拖着脚步耗到了晚餐的钟点，在人数明显减少的长桌边用完了依然丰盛的餐点，然后独自去了寒冷无比的户外。湖面并未完全封冻，只凝固着薄薄的、一击即碎的冰层。他往湖中投掷石块，击出一两个破损的空洞，又注视着冰壳缓慢地重新凝结完整。他没有这样驻留太久，因为天已经完全黑了。这一个夜晚没有星星，他紧了紧斗篷，熄灭了取暖用的蓝焰，无声无息地兜转了脚步。

他走在某个人曾经走过的路径上，回去没有炉火的公共休息室，掠过漆黑的湖水所敲打的窗面，隐约听见低沉的波纹，好似人鱼在水中发出的鸣唱。我不能完全替代你的命运，他在入睡之前迷迷糊糊地想。我不能取代你的位置，但我知道我能做些什么。

然后他睡去。没有游荡的摄魂怪与行尸走肉，没有高塔，没有死者。也没有暖风掠过发梢的飞行，没有温柔的触碰与亲吻，没有曾经被点亮的那么多星光。他梦见站台，浓雾缭绕的空荡荡的站台，他坐在长凳一端等待。列车行驶而来，将他带往前路。坐在对面的人用幽紫的眼睛看望着他，说了些什么，他一句也没能听清。

然后便是沉默，长久的沉默，充溢了整段旅途，绵延至梦境的终末。如同涣散而去的空壳，如同他自己的选择。列车驶入黑夜深处，而迟迟没能迎来破晓的曙光。


	7. Chapter 7

圣诞节的清晨以娜娜莉的问候开始。女孩莽撞地跑进了他的房间，凑在他面颊边给了他一个足够响亮的吻。随后阿什弗德家的女佣追来了，把他连头发都没梳齐的小妹妹给拉开了去，在临出门前告诉他准备好和大家一道用早餐。早餐在半小时后才开始，于是鲁路修应了声，滑下了床铺，趿拉着毛绒拖鞋走到床尾，开始拆他新收到的一些礼物。

如果他留在学校过节的话，礼物堆可能更高一些。但依照他既有的选择，也只能等到返校日才能确认会不会另有一批礼品堆积在他床脚了。他拆出了新的毛衣和围巾，还有一双新的毛线袜，后者不对称的颜色看起来像是家养小精灵的手笔。果然他从中翻出了字迹弯弯扭扭的礼物卡，随后他微笑着将它单独摘出来，和他收到的所有贺卡叠放在了一起。

贺卡堆里发出来一阵打嗝似的声响，还有一张唱起了走调的圣诞颂歌。鲁路修又拆出了两本新书和一大盒巧克力蛋，一个他决定转送给娜娜莉的玩具熊，最终所有堆在床尾的礼盒都被拆了个空，他才慢悠悠走回床头，拿起最后一个置放在床头的方盒。

那是枢木朱雀在他临离校前塞进他手里的东西。与其劳烦一只也需要休假的猫头鹰，倒不如直接这样还更快些，他的友人这么说。那本来会是一起寻常的告别，假使朱雀不在他随口提及一个梦境时表现得过于惊慌的话，应当是这样的。“我只是……有点惊讶。”在被问及大惊失色的缘由时，朱雀这么回答，“等到你拆开礼物的时候就明白了。”

好吧，鲁路修撇着嘴扯开了包装用的缎带。好吧，就好像你什么时候完全坦白过似的。他忿忿不平地撕开了浮着星光的深蓝包装纸，摸到了一个方方正正的小木盒。“这就是你的秘密吗？”他喃喃自语，“我可不相信你露出那副表情只是因为我做了个预知梦什么的。”

他打开了盒盖，里头迸射出一缕温暖而微弱的金芒。男孩愣了一愣，小心地将里头的东西连着底座一道取了出来，摆放在了床头柜的空位上。一个小巧的水晶球，像是寻常的景观球，里头投映着一片会稍稍变幻的景致。日出日落，风息吹拂，这种细末的鲜活变化会和景观本身一并固化在球体当中，虽然相当精巧，但在巫师的世界里这类东西并不罕见。

然而它的确很漂亮。鲁路修微微赞叹了一声，将手掌置放在虚幻的晴空之上。水晶球的表面光滑而温暖，如将阳光本身都投映了出来。他稍稍抚摸了一下，又挪开手来以便望向当中的景象。他转动球体时内里的风景并不颠倒，只沿着水平面稍作旋转。他凑近了看，依然很难以肉眼分辨出那是实际存在的精雕细琢的风光，亦或是一片叫人观瞻的美丽幻象。

底座上没有镌刻任何字母，因而他一时也无法判定这景象是否自有其来历。他又凝神看望了一小会儿，随后门缝里便传来了早餐的最后一道提醒。鲁路修匆忙将毛衣套上了头，奔下两层楼梯跑过布置得焕然一新的主厅，及时在餐桌边填补了自己的空位。“忙着拆礼物吗？”坐在身旁的米蕾扭过头来，蓝眼睛里写满了笑意。鲁路修应了一声，将取过的第一块糕饼放进了娜娜莉的餐盘。

随后的话题也是围绕着礼物展开。阿什弗德家的气氛还算和睦，但成年人发话时也是自成一圈，并不多管孩子们都在讨论什么。米蕾花了过多时间去称赞一支漂亮的高档羽毛笔，并遗憾于没人想到送给鲁路修一只宠物。“得了吧。”男孩反驳道，“我所拥有的那部分财产至少还是负担得起一只猫头鹰的。”他向米蕾担保下回有机会去对角巷时就购入一只来，女孩才算在这个话题上放过了他，而后稍稍转了转眼珠。

“所以说，”她好奇道，“他送了你什么？”

鲁路修困惑地眨了眨眼，在她不耐烦地报出一个名字之后才意会过来。毕竟在那个斯莱特林男孩将礼盒塞入自己手中时，米蕾·阿什弗德本人也是在场的，而即使在更高年级的学生群体当中，枢木朱雀也拥有一定的知名度。因为他在学科上令人诧异的优秀表现、在本院中的极端不合群或者他的亚裔脸孔，无论哪一条都能引来一部分关注。值得庆幸的是，米蕾所表露的好奇里并不包含多少轻慢恶意，这多少让鲁路修松了口气。

“一片花园。”他回答她。女孩微微张大了嘴，在他转回去面对自己的餐盘时才长长叹息了一声。

“真够浪漫的。”

我很怀疑能不能用这个词来形容，鲁路修翻着眼睑想。他所持的说法并无过错，那诚然是一片花园，盛放着不会衰败的珍奇花卉。他望进剔透球体时寻不到确切边界，茵草间布撒的明快色彩铺展开来仿佛无穷无尽。那是永不逝去的春日之景，时间被定格下来，日出日落也不会令它流失而去。

一片乐园。或如童话所绘，或如古老传闻。他尚不知其由来，贺卡中亦未写明这景象的出处，只用那副过于潦草的字迹祝贺他节日快乐，并附言说明这小玩意被增添了一些特殊功用。但凡碰到关乎大型空间的隐藏痕迹，它便会变得格外灼热明亮，以此而发出警示。“有意思，”鲁路修挑起了眉毛，将那枚并不很大的球体拿在掌心里掂量了一番，“通常对待这类观赏品的准则是千万别弄坏，你却好像巴不得我带着它乱跑？”

这就显然不是景观球的常用设置了，恐怕也没哪个店家会想到将这类东西费心做成一个警报装置——或许叫探测器更好，取决于看问题的方式。鲁路修回到房间里翻看着那张卡片，一边心不在焉地想着把它拿去对角巷的话会不会能拿来用以全程烘手，一边琢磨着他那位古怪的友人究竟还留存了多少秘密。往魔法物品里巧妙增添别的咒术并固化下来，那是连高年级的学生都未必能掌握的高明技巧，所以倘若额外封存的咒语的确是枢木朱雀本人所为，就他的年纪而言未免也太惊人了一些。

这会儿他倒是知晓了枢木朱雀在听闻自己的梦境后大惊失色的缘由，然而他已经不甚在意了。这样一份礼物可能有很多用意，可以送给探险家来助长其出外游荡的野心，也可以送给安分守己的普通人来避免遭遇不测。足以形成构界的魔法很多，但若要让它达到称得上是警示的程度，天知道那该是多么巨大的麻烦。

“可我觉得你不会随便做些无用功。”鲁路修自言自语道，“也就是说，你认为我用得上这东西——为什么？你以为我会做什么？你指望我去做什么？找到祸端的根源，还是及时远离麻烦本身？”

这也许是你能够看见这个地方的唯一机会。贺卡的结尾这么写着。我希望是这样。

那看上去就更像是一类警示了。这反而激发起了鲁路修的好奇心，皱着眉头非想寻思出一个答案来不可。时外之域，永恒的花园，以及高塔。他望向水晶球当中，认出了那座石砌的建筑体。梦境的碎屑并未留存下多少，他只能记得个大概，然而这也足够那座塔身隐隐同梦境的形廓相叠了。它远不如梦境中的那般残破，周遭也无焦土与尸骸。那座由花园所环绕的高塔被笼罩在明媚阳光下，在这被留存的幻境之中，它的外观被填补完整了，却反而叫人平添了疑窦。

像是一座囚笼，鲁路修想。在他有了这么古怪的一类猜测之后，反而隐隐然有了些头绪。他去自己的书架上翻找了一阵，又在午后溜进了阿什弗德家的藏书室去。一只小纸鹤仍然栖息在他肩头，随着他翻动书页的动作而稍稍摇晃着，并不多加打扰他的阅读。

他没能在一日内就理清全部头绪，毕竟他在假期往返的主要目的还是陪伴家人。他将一部分礼物转赠给了娜娜莉，被她拉着说些无关紧要的傻话，复述一些关于学校的故事。“我明明都写信告诉过你了，”他冲着他的小妹妹笑叹道，“你就是不肯放过我。”小姑娘一脸正色地点了点头，在他随着板起脸来时才咯咯笑出了声。

我只是想跟你多说说话，她说。她的声音温软而细小，叫人生不出半点责怪的心思来。鲁路修叹了口气，替她正了正一侧发辫上的崭新蝴蝶结，让她细软的浅棕色发丝溜过指缝。“你真的交上新朋友了吗？”然后她发问，“你，和那个你第一印象很糟的男生？”

女孩的眼睛睁得很大，带着明亮的审问意味。鲁路修笑着摸了摸她的另一侧发辫，换来了一个不适的歪头。“是啊。”他故意装出了老气横秋的口吻，“毕竟人在年轻的时候就老是容易犯傻。”娜娜莉被逗乐了。在鲁路修给她展示过那个施加给纸鹤的魔法后，她惊奇地瞪了它好一会儿。随后她拉住了鲁路修的胳膊，向他小声央求起来。

“你该把他带回来的。”她说，“下一年试试这么做，好吗？”

“你是想认识他吗？”鲁路修有趣地看了她一眼。他的小妹妹摇了摇头，嘴角抿下了一个细小微笑。

“我是想看看是谁好像有机会把你给抢走了。”

她不是在指责，鲁路修听得出来。这多半是一句并无恶意的调侃，有鉴于他对家人以外的人流露出了比平日的友善稍多一重的关心。是个好主意，他心不在焉地想，你要能认识他的话，也不知道他还会给你带来多少惊喜呢。思及此处，鲁路修再度意识到他的血亲在此过的生活该是多么封闭无趣。虽然阿什弗德家并没有限制他们的人身自由，但他们也不可能冒险暴露在更多人的视野当中。

“娜娜莉？”他低声叫她，情绪明显消沉了几分。女孩用明亮的紫罗兰色眼睛望来，那双眼目得自他们死去的母亲。男孩亲了亲她袒露的前额，在她疑惑发声时揽住了她的肩。“很抱歉我不能像之前那样一直陪着你了。”他低声说，“我很抱歉。”

尚且年幼的女孩沉默了一阵，忽而笑了起来，伸出双手反抱住他的背，还安抚似地拍了一拍。“该担心的不是你不能照顾好你自己吗？”她说，“幸好现在有人代我看着你了。”她那副轻松口吻里带着显而易见的安慰成分，告诉他不要担心、不要为她烦恼过多。别太操劳于我们共同的命运，她拥抱他时，细微触碰间好似传递来了这般心音——为你自己想想。

她的头发蹭得人面颊发痒，鲁路修别开了眼睛望向空处，空出的一只手落了下去，碰着了自己的衣袋。他手指微微下摁，便隐约描绘出一个圆形边廓。“真够过分的。”他笑叹道，并没有进行多余的辩驳。

 

一年级生需要完成的作业并不很多，于是他花了过多的时间给娜娜莉讲故事，以满足她对霍格沃茨的好奇心。米蕾给人带来的最大麻烦也不过是在一旁添油加醋，编排一些关于幽灵的故事来吓唬还没入学的小姑娘。能叫他独自一人待着的时间并不很多，但他还是能留出一些空来，用以翻找书籍或者整理房间，亦或是盯着那个足够随身携带的小巧的水晶球发怔，试图揣测当中隐藏着什么秘密。他隐隐然觉得这当中必然包含着某种深意，直觉所迫令他只得沿着细微线索追查下去。他甚至掏出了巧克力蛙画片来寻摸头绪，终于在新年夜来临前隐约寻到了破解谜题的方向。

“你对那个日本男孩真的很上心。”米蕾这么评价道。稍稍年长于他的女孩对他实际进行的尝试一无所知，但她显然也注意到了他出神思索的时刻增加了许多这点变化。“在那起……事故过后，我还以为你不再真的亲近娜娜莉之外的任何人了。”她小声说，又在他露出歉然神色时摆了摆手，“我不是在抱怨，鲁路修。我在替你感到开心。”

阿什弗德家的独女在说完这番话后，哼着歌儿自己跑开了。她很精明，不会对自己得不到的东西寻根究底。鲁路修低下头来，仍然在心底完成了对她的道歉，而后意识到自己的确改变了一些。

很难说原因是出在朱雀身上，还是他自己身上。那个男孩身上有着那么多谜团，仿佛专门预备好了要叫他去探究一般。他时常在为了这些事而神游了，不占据他真正忙碌的时候，只在闲暇时游荡出一线来、在梦境降临前无声无息地扩散开。然后是睡梦，睡梦中他时常游荡入深邃黑暗里，那是比自己的噩梦更难以寻到出口的困境。

他踏上返校的路途时，已然备好了答案与更多的疑问。学生们重新填补了礼堂桌边的空位，兴致勃勃地交换着一些假期见闻。晚餐后他在老地方准确地逮住了他的友人，暗自想着其实你还算容易猜透。“啊——哈。”他拖着长腔伸出了胳膊，将刚从餐桌边起身不久的斯莱特林男孩拦在了礼堂外。

“啊——嗯？”朱雀困惑地眨了下眼，“新年快乐？”

“我考证到了。”鲁路修直截了当地说，见对方依然面露疑色才多补充了一句，“你送给我的东西。”

他拉着朱雀往城堡当中走去，沐浴在晚间温暖昏黄的灯光之中。距离就寝的钟点还早，他们来得及多散一会儿步。“并不困难。”朱雀在他们十足悠闲的踱步间慢悠悠地说，“又不是我手工独制的，只要查一下市面上可以订购的礼品种类就……”

“但天知道你藏了几手，市面上还未必能查到呢。”鲁路修打断了他的说辞。寻常商家也不会把景观球做成警戒装置，他一边想着一边瞥了过去。他的友人没再接茬，无形中应验了一个猜测。鲁路修没再继续点破，而是轻快地耸了耸肩。“好吧，我的确去查证了，不过是在推断出来之后的事。”

而且我所说的不是水晶球的制造商，他说，是那片风景。朱雀又多现出几分诧异神色，瑛绿眼睛直勾勾地望了过来。“你还真不怕麻烦。”他嘀咕道。鲁路修哼了一声，努力摆出了一副矜持模样，但仍然无法完全遮掩小小的得意情绪。

“不过是多读一些故事罢了。”他说，“关于伟大的梅林的故事一向不难找。”

他们穿梭在人来人往的厅堂间，沿着楼梯向上攀爬，路过古老生锈的盔甲与表演着格斗的挂画。尽可能翻阅了典籍与逸闻的男孩讲述着那些故事，有关于拥有一半非人血统的传奇巫师和他所留名的历史。尽管后世的巫师们对那位智者的研究颇多，却始终无人能论定他最终的下落。有人说他被爱情冲昏了头脑，被女巫囚禁在了橡树里；有人说他遭了背叛，被锁在了封闭的石冢中孤独死去；有人说他远渡至遥远岛屿上，看守着无穷无尽的宝藏，等待着他曾辅佐的国王从死境中归来。而剥开所有逸闻的外壳，筛选过必要的信息，加上一些谨慎的推断，留下的便是可能最接近于事实真相的一类传言了。

那位智者在无人知晓的人生终末必然是遁入了某种囚笼之中，一处封闭的地域，因强大咒术而闭锁的空间。一旦将进入的途径从人世间抹去，便再无外人能探询到他的踪迹了。在口口相传中，封闭之境便成为了理想乡的化身。他或是在留守什么，或不过是在为那段传奇人生中错失的逝者而去试图堪破死亡的界限。高耸的树木枝干的形状，石制的坟冢……一座伫立于遗忘之地的高塔。

“阿瓦隆的花园。”讲述者轻声说，“那当中伫立的便是梅林最后的归处了。”

他将水晶球中衣袋中掏了出来，松松握住了，注视着夜间微凉的一小片星空。他们伫立在三楼燃着火把的边廊上，良久良久，朱雀才缓缓吐了口气。“很聪明。”他称赞道，“不愧是能被分进拉文克劳的脑子。”

“一些瞎猜的线索，以及一些小聪明。只是这样罢了。”鲁路修说。他单手将球体收回了衣袋，随后终于松开了对友人腕臂的紧握。“好了，话都说到这一步了，”他问道，“你能告诉我答案了吗？”

“什么答案？”

“你把这东西送给我的理由。”鲁路修说。他逼近了一步，凝视着对方在火光下微微发亮的眼睛。“你想让我去发现或者警戒什么？你大可以只送给我一个普通的水晶球，反正只要封存进相应的咒术，里头有没有景致都无关紧要。”他阐述道，双手叉起了腰，“但你送给我这个。这意味着什么？梅林最后的藏身之地意味着什么？”

令他惊讶的是，朱雀依然显得比他更为困惑。在短暂片刻间，棕发男孩的面孔上浮现出茫然神色，旋即是一片空白，而后才慢慢凝实了目光。“那是世界上最伟大的巫师曾经留居过的遗迹，传说中的幻境，长久以来都无法被寻到入口的隐匿之地。”他慢慢说，“作为一个用以警示错位空间坐标的小道具而言，这就很足够了。还需要什么更加特别的理由吗？”

“不。”鲁路修喃喃道。不。他渐渐放下了胳膊、垂落回身侧，依然注视着那双瑛绿眼睛。“只是我以为……”

尽管偏差很是细微，他还是留意到了。他本该发现得更早的，然而他被重逢的喜悦与等待解谜的乐趣给冲昏了头脑。他注视着面前的枢木朱雀，始终萦绕在其周身的某种令人生畏的东西似乎消失了，磨去了些许藏在他眉宇间的尖刻防备，以及潜在的攻击性。野兽蛰伏了，不同于先前在自己身边得以短暂表现出的困窘与安宁、那些叫他更形似常人的假象，此刻鲁路修打量过去，愕然发觉对方当真不再显得骨子里就刻着淡漠疏远了。他们相别的这个假期间必然发生了什么变故，然而朱雀并没有要主动提起的意思，鲁路修也寻不到一个好的询问方式。

无论如何这不是件坏事，他想。对方言行间隐约透出的对自己的亲近并未减少半分。他乐观地认为也许朱雀是解开了什么心结，这份自作主张的快乐冲淡了他的困惑——反正那番解答也并非说不通。就好像你所有不肯吐露完全的事情一样，他想。虽然这次不知怎地显得分外真诚。

“谢谢你。”鲁路修小声说。为了礼物本身，为了能放下某段过往的细微变化。娜娜莉的声音再度回荡在他耳边，叫他不要给自己施压过多。好吧，他想，由着朱雀调转了话题。如果真能做出什么改变的话，如果那可能性真的存在。

——但你为什么会知道那片风景呢？在那个夜晚的末尾，鲁路修预备入睡之前，他才隐约记起先前被忽略的一个小问题。那份微缩的景观，不管是出自市面上的售卖，还是某个人自行存入的心象投映，都意味着枢木朱雀本人已经知悉了他推断出来的东西。他迷迷糊糊地思索了一番，望着床头摆放的水晶球里亮起的星光，将意识缓缓沉入梦乡之中。那里并没有他睡前凝望的风景，无论是盛放的花园还是万物凋敝的终末。

此后他再也没有梦见高塔。那片虚幻的残墟景象连同与它相关的疑问，宛如童年间所有其它琐碎的事物一般，很快便成为一段不值多提的小插曲，并被遗落在往昔一隅了。


End file.
